


Lost in Desire

by girlblue81



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Valkubus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlblue81/pseuds/girlblue81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Seasons 4 & 5 with some reference to events in Season 3 in the first few chapters. Story is focused on Tamsin and told from her point of view. There's a little bit of everything including all the gang,the truth about Tamsin's past, Bo gone succubitch bad, daddy issues, Valkubus loving and of course lots of angst. Valkubus is most definitely endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Valkyrie Walks into a Bar

Tamsin sat throwing back shots at her favorite dive bar The Indigo. It was a place she found her first night in town and she had been a frequent visitor ever since.

"Jake, hit me with another one," she said placing the glass down on the bar.

"I think you've had enough kid," the wiry old bartender replied raising an eyebrow.

Tamsin stared at him while taking out a wad of cash from her back pocket. She slammed it down next to her glass. Jake stared at it then removed the money and went to work fixing another drink.

"That's what I thought," she mumbled while eyeing the crowd around her.

The bar never had too many people inside which was what originally attracted her to it. The ones that happened to hang out there were the usual mix of old folks, losers and young hipsters that thought a place this grimy and rank had to be cool.

"Hold my spot old man," she said to Jake throwing him a smirk. He nodded his head as she bounced off her stool and headed to the bathroom. That was about as appealing as the rest of the bar but the amount of drinking she had been doing over the course of the last few weeks meant she had to suck it up and drop trou in what amounted to an inside outhouse.

"Move," she said to the group of guys blocking the path to the bathroom. They all stared at her and she could feel them taking in her hip hugging black pants and black tank top. Her hair was uncharacteristically down and she knew her green eyes were sparkling with intoxication. Perfect bait, at least to this group.

"Where you rushing to baby? I'm sure me and the guys could provide you with whatever you need," the one to her left said licking his lips.

Tamsin sized them up and tried to figure out which one was the leader. She dismissed the one who had spoken, there was something too soft about him. But the one in the middle leaning against the wall, he looked like trouble wrapped up in a very nice package. She strolled up to the guy and smiled. He looked surprised but smiled back. She leaned in to him.

"Get the fuck out of my way," Tamsin said low but loud enough to be heard over the music.

The guy pulled back with a puzzled look on his face but before he could respond Tamsin grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. His response was as she expected, one of shock and pain.

"Let go of me you crazy bitch," he screamed.

Tamsin unpinned his arm and pushed him towards his friends. She yanked her badge out of her back pocket and showed it to them just in case they got any ideas.

"Next time a lady asks you to move, do it assholes," she said pushing by.

Tamsin found the bathroom and slammed the door shut. As she peed for what felt like forever her mind went back to earlier that day. She couldn't help but think about Bo, the very person she had been hoping would not be on her mind. But who was she kidding, Bo had been all she could think about for the past few weeks. And her confession in the bathtub was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to how she felt about the succubus. She wanted to sober up and be ready to find Dyson in the morning but every time she thought about what she had to do to Bo she felt ill. So she drank to make the thoughts go away.

Tamsin flushed and turned to wash her hands in the small sink. Once she finished she looked for paper towels to dry off with then remembered where she was. She wiped her damp hands on her pants and yanked the bathroom door open. She had to stifle the scream of surprise that almost escaped when she saw who was on the other side.

"Bo," she said trying to hide the softness in her voice.

"I thought it best to wait here and catch you coming out," Bo said then pushing her way into the small bathroom.

"What the fuck ," Tamsin said backing up. She ended up falling into a sitting position on the toilet seat which she had luckily put down.

"Well, you caught me unaware in the bathroom. Thought I'd return the favor," Bo said closing the door.

They stared at each other for a few moments with Tamsin breaking their eye contact first. She could only look into those big brown eyes but so long before she felt overwhelmed.

"How did you find me?"

"Wasn't hard. Kenzi said you mentioned coming here before. Figured it was worth a try. I need to talk to you," Bo said folding her arms.

Tamsin flinched at the word need. What did a succubus know about need? Sure they had sexual ones but they could fill that whenever they pleased. Tamsin was thinking more about unfulfilled desire, the kind that kept you up at night. Then when you finally fell asleep made you wake up wrapped up in your sheets soaked with your sweat because you could only toss and turn from dreams that would make a porn star blush. The kind of need that was made worse by the fact that you knew it couldn't be fulfilled.

"Hello, earth to Tamsin," Bo said waving her hand in front of her face.

"What, oh sorry. I've had way more to drink today then I should have."

Someone began banging on the door. Bo offered her hand and helped Tamsin up from the toilet seat. They opened the door and were greeted by a line. The people waiting smiled at them knowingly as if they had been hooking up inside. I wish, Tamsin thought to herself. As they walked back to the bar, Tamsin noticed the group of guys had moved over to a pool table in the corner.

"Guess that explains why you wouldn't give us the time of day," the guy who had spoken to her earlier remarked . She heard another guy in his group mumble lesbian under his breath while the others laughed.

Tamsin gave them the finger and eyed the other guy whose arm she had twisted. She could see by his expression he was still pissed. Oh well.

"What was that about?" Bo said eyeing the group.

"Nothing, just a bunch of morons I had to school earlier," Tamsin said grabbing the two shot glasses full of whiskey the bartender had in front of her seat. She threw them back one after the other then turned to Bo. "Did you want anything?"

Bo sneered at her and shook her head no. "I think you have enough alcohol in your system for me to get drunk just being next to you so I'll pass."

"Well then, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Not here, let's go back to my place. This bar skeeves me out," Bo said looking around, then turned to the bartender. "No offense."

"Well, I certainly don't want to offend your delicate sensibilities my lady," Tamsin said dropping down into a curtsy. She stumbled as she got back up and Bo caught her in her arms.

"We're going to have to do something about that sarcastic mouth of yours," Bo said into Tamsin's ear as she helped her sit back against her stool.

Tamsin felt her heart speed up. She hadn't missed the huskiness Bo's voice had taken on as she whispered to her.

"Um , okay back to your place. But I think you should probably drive," Tamsin said handing Bo her keys. "And we are taking my truck, I don't trust that thing you call a car."

"Whatever," Bo said rolling her eyes as she headed towards the door.

Tamsin grabbed her leather jacket from the hook on the wall. "Keep my seat warm Jake," she said with a drunken salute. Jake cracked a smile and waved goodbye.

As she opened the bar door the cool night air crashed over Tamsin like a cold shower. She could feel herself sobering up and yearned for the warmth of the bar.

"Where are you parked?" Bo said looking up and down the street.

"Um, that a way," Tamsin said pointing towards the alley.

"Why on earth would you park there?"

"Uh, did you not notice the boot on my car earlier? If they can't find it they can't mess with it," Tamsin said heading towards the truck.

"God, I feel like we are walking straight into a horror movie, "Bo said as she followed behind.

They made it half way to the car before they heard the footsteps behind them. Both women slowed down a bit as the other footsteps slowed down to. Tamsin had a sinking feeling about who was behind them and when she turned she wasn't surprised to see two of the idiots from the bar.

"Well succubus, shit just got real. Time to handle some business," Tamsin said taking out a pair of brass knuckles from inside her jacket.

Bo looked at her as she fitted them over her right hand. "Seriously? Are you going to pull out a switchblade next?"

"Nope, left those in my other pants," Tamsin said with a wink.

The guys walked towards them seemingly confident in their ability to overtake the two women.

"I got the blonde," the guy said who's arm Tamsin had twisted.

"No problem, the brunette is a little hottie," the other guy said grabbing his crotch.

Bo stalked towards him with a smile. "This is going to be fun," she said as she grabbed him and began kissing him.

"What the hell, you're friend is a little freak," the leader said turning around before he saw the blue light forming between Bo and his partner in crime.

Tamsin waited as he walked towards her and went into a boxing stance.

"You got some balls you know grabbing me up like that in front of my friends. I'm gonna have to teach you how to behave," he said cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah well I'm gonna bet my balls are bigger than yours so we'll see who's teaching who," Tamsin said swinging out with her left hand.

The guy dodged but it left him open for a hook from her right hand. It connected squarely on his jaw. Startled he fell back and Tamsin laughed at the small dent the brass knuckles had left. Rage filled the guy's eyes and he lurched forward, all finesse gone. Tamsin backed up but realized her mistake when she slammed into her truck. Now she had no room to maneuver. She swung anyway punching into his chest but all she was met with was hard muscle. Fuck, she thought. Just as he reached out to grab her she saw Bo's hand on his shoulder. His whole body relaxed and he turned to face the succubus. Tamsin peeked around them and saw his friend passed out between two garbage cans.

"Come here big boy. I'm still hungry," Bo said as she pressed her lips to his.

Tamsin watched Bo and was in awe at the amount of control she showed as she drained the guy just enough to make him drop into sleepy land. The power she had was so raw and beautiful not unlike the succubus hersef. The decision she had to make just kept getting harder at every turn.

"Definitely time to get out of here I think," Tamsin said going over to the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah, let's go home," Bo said.

Tamsin almost corrected her since it wasn't actually her home. But she liked how it sounded so she let it go. She couldn't think of a home she wanted to go to more.


	2. It Was All a Dream

"Kenzi," Bo yelled as soon as they entered her place.

"Geez, bring it down a notch succubus. Got a serious headache going on here," Tamsin said falling down onto the couch.

"It's just I haven't been able to find her, Hale or Trick. When I went back to the Dal it was cleared out and locked up. This day just keeps getting worse and worse," Bo said going into the kitchen.

"Not to mention your girlfriend might be chopping up your ex as we speak," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Well I'm glad you find my misery so humorous," Bo replied putting down a cup of coffee on the table in front of her. "Drink up, I need you at least half way sober."

Tamsin took a sip of the coffee and almost spit it out. "Fuck, you could have at least put some sugar or cream. It's like drinking battery acid."

"Oh I'm sorry, the big bad Valkyrie can't handle bitter coffee? Let me sweeten that for you," Bo said reaching for the cup.

"Whatever bitch," Tamsin said guzzling down the foul drink. She slammed the coffee cup on the table and sat back. "Okay, you got me here. I'm sobered up, what do you want to ask me?"

Bo took off her jacket and threw it on a chair in the kitchen. Tamsin couldn't help but admire the succubus's body. She had on a dark blue t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her jeans were gray and tight and ended inside of calf high black boots. Bo removed her thigh knife and a few other items attached to her body. Tamsin chuckled to herself at the hidden arsenal that appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"What's so funny?" Bo said finally settling down beside her.

"I don't know, I'm just feeling a little delirious. The alcohol is making me giddy," Tamsin said as she removed her jacket and placed it on the arm of the couch. She turned back around and could have sworn she caught Bo looking at her chest but the succubus was very good at hiding her glances. Tricky one, Tamsin thought to herself.

The smile that had been playing across the Valkyrie's face dropped when Bo pulled a plastic baggie from her pocket. It contained the vial and other items Tamsin had been collecting on Bo.

"Start talking," Bo said sitting back.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, Tamsin heard this phrase on repeat in her head as she tried to come up with some way to explain what she had been doing. She rubbed her hands together and looked up at Bo. The succubus looked like she was going to cry. Was it possible that she was actually hurt? Tamsin hadn't expected a show of emotion from her.

"I...I'm sorry Isabeau," Tamsin said putting her head in her hands. "Everything is so fucked up right now."

"Sorry? That doesn't mean anything Tamsin when I don't even know what you did wrong. Tell me what's going on. We let you in, I let you in. Started to trust you, I thought the feeling was mutual. I guess I was wrong."

"No, you don't understand. I couldn't do it. I'm a bounty hunter, I lied when I said I stopped. My boss wanted me to bring you to him. This vial, "Tamsin said lifting it from the table," was meant to bind you in some way. I don't know how but please understand things are different. I would never want to hurt you, ever. You're..." Tamsin stopped. Her heart was beating fast and she felt light headed. What was she going to say, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and oh by the way I think I might be falling in love with you.

"You're what? Damn it, I can't take this. You act like you hate me then it seems like you don't. I have no idea what was going on this morning in my bathroom. Now I find this stuff and you're telling me someone hired you to do God knows what to me. I just, I..."

Bo threw her hands up in a show of frustration. Tamsin felt like her heart was breaking as tears began falling down Bo's face.

"Oh God don't do that. I'm so not worth it," Tamsin said wiping the tears away.

"It's not just you, it's everything. I feel like my world is spinning out of control. Too many people I care about are in danger and I can't help but feel like it's because of me," Bo said gripping onto Tamsin's hands.

"Bo we live in a fucked up world, that isn't your fault. How you respond to it is all you have to be concerned with. You're going to help your friends, it's what you do. And despite all of this,"Tamsin said pointing towards the table," I'm going to be there with you."

Bo sniffled a bit and then sat up. She removed Tamsin's hands from her face and held them for a moment. She started to massage them with her own and Tamsin felt a stirring inside of her. Bo might as well have been massaging her naked body for all the reaction she was having.

"I thought your hands would be rough from all that boxing but they're not. They're so soft..." Bo said raising Tamsin's left hand to her cheek. She laid into it and it took everything Tamsin had not to pull her in and kiss her. But she sensed that wasn't what Bo needed right now. After a few moments Bo released her and got up from the couch.

"It's late so you can sleep here. On the couch or Kenzi's bed. I'm gonna leave that with you," she said pointing to the table. "I trust you to do the right thing."

Tamsin watched Bo walk to her bedroom and laid back onto the couch. What was right? Doing the job she was paid to do, required to do or allowing her feelings to make the decision? Feelings had never been her thing and in her line of work it made life alot easier to leave them out things. But somehow Bo had managed to smash any notions she had of getting in and completing her task unscathed.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Get off me, get off," Tamsin yelled as she jerked awake out of her sleep.

She gulped in air as her heart began to slow down. Her dreams were usually much more pleasant but this one had really scared her. She had been dreaming of battle, soldiers and death. Normally this would have made her feel good as it reminded her of life during her prime years. But in this dream she had been a soldier and she had to watch as a fellow Valkyrie named Roma brought down an entire platoon, Tamsin included.

"Shit, I have to get out of here," she said jumping up from the couch.

The house was eerily quiet so she moved as lightly as she could. The last thing she wanted was Bo waking up and trying to get her to stay. That dream meant something and she needed to figure things out. Tamsin grabbed her phone and the plastic bag with the vial and put them in her jacket pocket. She quietly put on her shoes and began tip toeing towards the door. As she went to put on her jacket she felt a presence behind her. Before she could react her body was slammed against the nearest wall, her jacket dropping to the floor.

"Where do you think you're going Valkyrie?"

"Bo, what the hell. Let go of me," Tamsin said trying to get her arms out of Bo's vice grip.

"Is that what you really want Tamsin?" Bo said leaning into her ear. "Because I don't think it is."

Bo let go of Tamsin's arms but still held her against the wall. The air in the room was thick with all the things that neither of them would say to each other. Tamsin felt as out of breath as she had waking up from her dream.

"Bo, I have to go. Please."

"I'll let you go," Bo said sliding her hands to the front of Tamsin's body. "After you tell me what you wanted to say earlier." Bo's hands slid to the top of Tamsin's shirt cupping her breasts. Then ever so slowly they slid down her stomach.

"Oh God, what are you doing?" Tamsin said, her voice cracking.

"I'm giving you what you want, what you..." Bo's hands began unbuttoning Tamsin's pants, "need. I know you dream about me, desire me." Bo's right hand slid down caressing the area right below the top of her pants. "Now I want to feel how much. "

Bo slid her hand lower and two of her fingers entered Tamsin who was wet from the moment Bo slammed her body against the wall.

"Naughty girl, you flatter me," Bo said beginning to massage Tamsin's clit. "What were you going to say to me earlier?"

"I can't say it, I can't... please don't stop," Tamsin said placing her hand over Bo's pressing her closer to her body.

"Tell me," Bo said kissing her way up Tamsin's neck.

Tamsin could feel the orgasm mounting but she didn't want to say it, couldn't say it.

"Tell me damn it."

They began to move in unison, Bo's warm body pressed as close as possible to Tamsin. For her part Tamsin felt like her body was on fire and she longed to taste Bo's lips. She let go of Bo's hand and spun around. Face to face they stared into each other's eyes. Bo's had turned that effervescent blue that Tamsin loved, it meant the succubus was enjoying herself. Tamsin wrapped her hands into Bo's soft brown hair and pulled her towards her. Their lips met in a greedy kiss, all tongue and wetness. Tamsin felt like she was being devoured and she had never wanted it more in her life.

Bo's hand found its way back into Tamsin's pants and began stroking her pearl again, this time with more vigor.

"What were you going to say Tamsin. Tell me, I know you want to," Bo said nibbling on her ear. "Now."

"I, I ...I think I love you," Tamsin screamed as an orgasmic wave washed over her.

Her body convulsed with spasms and she felt herself drop from the sheer weight of her confession and her body's release. Bo held onto her as they both slid down to the floor. Tamsin began to sob. She felt like a weight had been lifted.

"Shhh, it's okay. I knew all along, I just wanted to hear you say it," Bo said cradling her. "I love you too."

"You do?" Tamsin said raising herself up and looking into Bo's eyes.

"Yes of course. Now wake up and drink some coffee."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Coffee, wake up," Bo said beginning to shake her.

Tamsin jumped up as she realized she had still been inside of a dream. She looked down and found herself back on the couch, the morning sun shining through the slates in the house. Bo was standing over her, her hand resting on Tamsin's arm.

"You're a really heavy sleeper. I've been trying to wake you for like 5 minutes. I made coffee, put some sugar and cream in it this time," Bo said gesturing to the table. She bounced back into the kitchen, her kimono swaying.

Christ, what a mind fuck, Tamsin thought to herself. A dream within a dream. That was trippy even for her.

"There's some bagels here too. I'm going to go get dressed. Do you need to go to Lauren's to change?"Bo said stopping by the stairs to her bedroom.

"Nope, I live in my truck remember?. I'll just grab something from there and clean up here."

"Ok cool, see you in a bit," Bo said bounding up the steps.

Tamsin got up to go to her truck and a blush crept up her face. The sheet she had slept under was soaked with sweat and without even investigating she could feel how wet she was. The ache between her legs was also a good indication of just how real the dream had felt.

"This isn't me," Tamsin said snatching up the plastic bag on the table. "I'm not going out like some succubitch's whimpering sex slave."

Tamsin snatched up her belongings and went to get her change of clothes. She would help Bo free her friends but then she was going to fulfill her mission for her employer. If there was one thing she still had despite her age it was pride.


	3. The Rain Came Down

Six Months Later...

Woosh, woosh, woosh. Tamsin's fists pounded the heavy bag, steady and strong. Left jab, left jab, right hook, step back. She bobbed and weaved away from her imaginary opponent then pummeled the bag with another right hook. Drops of sweat splashed onto the mat below her feet. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the gym but she could feel the tiredness seeping into her arms. Didn't matter, she kept at it. Boxing was one of the few safe ways she was able release her anger. And if it took punching the heavy bag until it fell off its hook to feel better she wouldn't stop until that happened.

"Yo, Tamsin. I've been looking for you," Dyson said walking towards her and placing his gym bag on the floor. "You okay partner?"

Tamsin glanced at him and continued to work the bag. He stood there leaning against the wall for the next five minutes as she finished her workout. After one final punch Tamsin stopped. Her adrenaline still going she turned to do some work on the speed bag but Dyson took hold of her arm.

"Tamsin, stop for a second."

"Let go of me Dyson unless you want to get whacked on the nose for being a bad dog," Tamsin said with her usual snark.

"Well, at least your sarcasm hasn't left you. Although I have to say, it's lost some of its bite," Dyson said leaning back against the wall, folding his arms.

"Seriously dude, no offense but I have some stuff to work out. So unless you have something important to tell me, I need to finish this," Tamsin said turning towards the bags.

"She's coming back you know. I can feel it. Either way, you're not responsible for what happened."

Fuck, he's not going to let this go, Tamsin thought to herself as she grabbed her towel and wiped her face down.

"If you're referring to your former lover Bo, I have greater things to worry about then her whereabouts. She chose to go off on her own, nothing I could do about that."

Dyson eyed her for a moment longer then pushed himself off the wall. Grabbing his bag he walked up to Tamsin and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll leave it alone. But when you get tired of beating on inanimate objects maybe we can have a beer and talk," Dyson said his eyes full of concern.

"First of all you know I don't drink beer, it tastes like piss. And secondly if I wanted to beat on something alive I would just fight you," Tamsin said smirking as she took a swig from her water bottle. "Besides, I'm not the one with my own personal punching bag in my apartment so how about you get off my dick."

Dyson roared with laughter,"Alright,alright. Round one goes to you."

As he walked away Dyson flipped Tamsin off and she couldn't help but smile at the wolf. Despite their past issues what they had gone through recently cemented the bond between them. Her mind flashed back to six months ago when she had tried to kill The Wanderer, her employer and Bo's dad. But her attempt had almost killed her and Dyson and in spite of it Bo was still taken. No one had seen or heard from her since. Tamsin couldn't stop thinking about the last thing she said to Bo, You're not like anyone I've ever met in any of my many lifetimes. Bo had stepped towards her as if expecting a kiss. Instead Tamsin ran away seemingly concerned with finding her partner. Truth was she hadn't been able to handle the emotion she saw in Bo's eyes. And now she would probably never be able to tell the succubus how she really felt.

Did Tamsin blame herself for Bo's disappearance? Sometimes. She kept playing back in her mind Bo suggesting they go their separate ways to find their friends. Tamsin should have protested, she knew what was coming, who was coming. Instead she couldn't wait to get away from Bo and all those fucking feelings. Now she was maybe lost forever or being turned into God knows what. Whatever happened Tamsin needed to be mentally prepared and if it took punching things until her arms fell off, well; a Valkyrie had to do what a Valkyrie had to do.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tamsin flipped the burger in the pan hoping she hadn't burned it too bad.

"Damn it," she yelled when she saw how crispy the other side was. An ear piercing alarm started ringing above her head and she ran to get a chair. The fire alarm was constantly going off, triggered by the slightest thing. She yanked it from the wall removing the batteries.

Carefully she got back down and plopped into the seat. She was a great cook, had centuries of experience but as of late it was like she couldn't quite focus on anything. Even at work cases were becoming a blur and Dyson had to save her ass on more than one occasion. Her drinking had lightened but was still one of the few things that calmed her. She glanced over at the rack by the counter and eyed a half full bottle of rum.

"Not my usual but it'll do," she said getting up to grab the bottle.

As she took a swig Tamsin's eyes scanned the house and smiled. Kenzi had insisted she come and live with her when everyone realized Bo might not be back anytime soon. She claimed it was out of the goodness of her own heart but Tamsin knew the human didn't want to live alone. And who could blame her with what was out there. Right now Kenzi was on a date with Hale, they had become quite the item. It was sweet to see them together, although Tamsin took every opportunity to bust their chops. It was strange how easily she had become a part of their makeshift family, exactly what Bo would have wanted. But she wasn't there to share it with them.

"Man, I am getting way too deep for a Saturday night,"Tamsin said to the walls.

She turned off the stove top and turned the television on. Some animal program was playing showing a lion chasing down its prey. Her ears perked up when she heard a noise at the front door. Placing the bottle down she reached for her holster and pulled out her gun. Then as quietly as she could she inched over to the door. As soon as she got close enough she yanked the door open and pointed her gun at whoever was there. Holy shit, was the first thing she thought.

"Bo?"

The succubus stood there soaking wet, rain pouring down in rivulets over her. She stared at Tamsin, brown eyes ablaze with something Tamsin had never seen before. Finally a look of recognition replaced the eerie light and she leaned against the door frame.

"Well are you going to let me into my own house or do I have to push my way inside?" Bo said, a sly smile curling up the edges of her mouth.

"Shit, no come in. I'm sorry, I just...what, I mean. Hi," Tamsin stammered.

Bo walked by her and began taking off her clothes as she went, dropping the wet items to the floor. Standing in only her underwear and bra Bo turned around and cocked her head to the side.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Uh, I've been staying here with Kenzi. I didn't have a place to stay since Lauren came back and I don't think she wanted to be alone.." Tamsin said.

"So what, are you best friend's now?"

Tamsin shook her head, surprised at the anger in Bo's voice. "No, just trying to deal with everything. Leaning on each other and all of that good shit. Are you going to put something on because you must be freezing," Tamsin said trying not to stare at Bo's body. Months later and the succubus still had some kind of hold on her.

"Why, am I making you uncomfortable? Oh wait that's right. You don't deal with feelings, you just run away from them."

Tamsin flinched at the coldness in Bo's voice. She went to respond but Bo was already making her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Unsure of what to do next Tamsin picked up the wet clothes and threw them in a pile in the bathroom. For a second her mind went back to the memory of her climbing into the bathtub with Bo. Even then she could only talk about her feelings in the abstract, never really saying what was on her mind.

Tamsin turned to leave the room and jumped back when Bo appeared behind her in a towel.

"I'm gonna take a hot bath if that's okay with you," Bo said walking past Tamsin. She turned the faucet on in the tub and put some bubble bath inside.

"Of course why wouldn't it be? Are you hungry, do you need anything?"

Bo ignored her and dropped her towel. She turned to look over her shoulder at Tamsin and smiled but it wasn't one of seduction. There was something underneath it. Tamsin almost shuddered when she realized why it looked familiar; it was the same look the lion had when it was stalking the elk on TV.

"Do you want to join me Tamsin, like before? But maybe this time you remove those clothes."

Tamsin stared at her dumbfounded then somehow found her voice. "No, I'm good, you enjoy that bath. I'm going to make us dinner."

Tamsin walked out of the bathroom and went upstairs to search for her phone. She was trying not to freak out but whoever that was in the bathroom, the Bo everyone knew and love appeared to be gone.

Tamsin paced bath and forth in the kitchen checking her phone every few minutes. The storm had caused some problem with the cell phone towers and she couldn't make any calls out or get any in. She had contemplated driving to the Dal but the weather was too bad and her nerves too frazzled to do anything but end up in an accident. So she was forced to remain alone with whoever that was upstairs.

Bo came in wearing some of Tamsin's sleepwear. A light gray hoodie and loose dark gray sweatpants. She had never seen the succubus wear that much clothing at once. If the situation wasn't so weird she would have burst into laughter.

"I borrowed some of your things, hope you don't mind. Wearing a nightie just felt...gratuitous," Bo said plopping down at the table. She attacked the burger and salad in front of her, only stopping to gulp down water.

Tamsin tried not to hover but she had so many questions. Where was Bo all this time? Why had she come back and what happened with The Wanderer? All of those were necessary inquiries but she had to admit what she really wanted to know was why she was acting so cold towards her.

"Are you going to do something besides watch me eat?" Bo said finally sitting back having cleaned her plate.

"I'm sorry this is just weirding me out. Like, where the fuck did you come from? We haven't seen you in months..."

"How many?"

"Six months, 7 days, not that I'm keeping count," Tamsin said, mumbling the last part.

"I thought it was something like that but time moved different where I was. Another plane of existence or something. I guess you would know about that being a Valkyrie and all."

Tamsin just nodded and leaned against the sink. Bo stared at her as if trying to figure something out. Neither spoke for what felt like an eternity but was really only a few minutes.

"You seem different," Bo said finally.

"I seem different?" Tamsin replied laughing. "Wow, that's interesting coming from the woman whose first question was why I was in her house. The Bo I remember wouldn't have cared."

"I didn't say I minded but let's be honest here Tamsin. We're not friends, not lovers, heck we aren't even really enemies at this point. So yeah, I'm a bit surprised you're still around. You were going to turn me over to Him and if that concoction by the druid worked you would have. So what makes you think I'd be happy to see you?"

Bo got up from her seat and walked up to Tamsin. The Valkyrie had some inches on the succubus but for some reason Tamsin felt smaller, the sting of her words didn't help. Whatever had happened to Bo, she was exuding some serious mojo and it was freaking Tamsin out. Bo raised her hand towards Tamsin's face and moved a stray bit of hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"You know why I think you're still here?"

"Why?" Tamsin said exhaling the breath she had been holding

Bo smirked at her and leaned in, "Because you're broken. You're on deaths door and you don't want to face it alone. So you come in and think now that I'm gone you're going to swipe the people who mean the world to me. Well bitch, you've got another thing coming. I would die before that happened."

Tamsin was taken aback at how venomous Bo sounded. She couldn't figure out why she had so much rage towards her.

"What is going on with you? I know I was going to turn you in but I had no choice. And then when I could have killed you I couldn't go through with it..."Tamsin said stopped only by Bo's hand silencing her.

"Let's get one thing straight, I spared you first. I was the bigger person. While you sat there blubbering like a fool I could have sucked your life force dry but I chose to let you live. Remember that, you live because I allowed it."

Tamsin yanked Bo's hand away, "Holy shit, when did you become such an ego maniac? Is that what your psycho dad was teaching you this whole time?"

"My father was teaching me to become one with all that I am capable of, to accept my abilities not fear them. And it feels really fucking good," Bo said backing up from Tamsin. "I have so much clarity and strength. Oh and you wouldn't believe the type of sex I have now. I thought what I had before with Dyson and Lauren was something but now it is cranked up to eleven." Bo licked her lips and smirked at Tamsin, "Wanna try me out?"

Tamsin snorted, "I'll pass. Wouldn't want to sully you with my dying Valkyrie spirit," she said pushing off from the sink. "I'm going to pack my stuff so I can leave in the morning. And don't worry you'll have your friends back but you might want to dial down whatever this shit is you have going on otherwise they won't be friends for long."

Tamsin left the room and made it upstairs before the tears started falling and even then she only shed a few, she couldn't allow much more than that. This wasn't supposed to be. Seeing Bo again had been all she wanted but now she couldn't get away from her fast enough. She had known if The Wanderer got his hands on Bo something would happen but this change was too much. She wasn't sure she wanted to live in a world where the one person she wanted more than anything hated her.

"What happened to your back?" Bo said coming into the bedroom.

Tamsin had just removed her shirt and instinctively covered herself and turned to face Bo. She didn't expect the succubus to come in while she was changing. That was one of may problems with the house, no doors.

"Um, Dyson and I were in a car accident. Got hurt pretty badly but Dyson healed up pretty good. Because I'm at the end of my life cycle I take alot longer to heal so the scars won't be gone anytime soon if ever."

Bo sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. Tamsin reluctantly sat but moved further away. Bo noticed and laughed.

"Wow, the big bad Valkyrie is actually afraid of me? Wasn't expecting that," Bo said backing up as well.

"Afraid is a strong word. Try freaked out because you've turned into some kind of mega succubitch hybrid," Tamsin said knitting her brows. "Valkyries don't fear anybody but I am worried to say the least."

"Tamsin," Bo said closing the distance between them. "I'm still me just better. Unfortunately I had what felt like years to stew over you and I. You left me hanging last time we were together"

Tamsin flashed back on their last meeting. The fight, her confession. At the time she said it she had meant it with all of her heart, but she could see how confused Bo would have felt.

"I apologize for that. I should have..."

"Forget it, it's in the past," Bo said cutting her off. "Now, in the present, I can help you."

"With what?" Tamsin asked.

Bo leaned forward but this time the look in her eyes was unmistakable. She gripped the shirt Tamsin was holding in front of her and pulled it away. Tamsin wanted to fight but she couldn't stop staring at Bo, she felt like she was in a trance.

"Hmm, pretty bra. Didn't figure you for the type to wear lace," Bo said raising an eyebrow.

"What... what are you doing to me? I thought your succubus mojo only worked through touch?"

"I learned some fun new things about myself that I think you're going to enjoy exploring with me. Aren't you?"

Tamsin found herself nodding not because she wanted to but because she had to. She could feel her Valkyrie spirit resisting but she was weak and however strong Bo had become it was going to be a bitch fighting her. But nobody controlled a Valkyrie.

"Bo whatever you're doing you need to stop."

"You're right. I'm playing games with you when all I really want to do is fuck you. But what can I say, I learned from the best," Bo said with a wink. She stood up and removed the hoodie; she was wearing one of Tamsin's tank tops underneath.

Tamsin could feel when Bo released her from whatever control she had and her brain scrambled to figure out what was going on. Before she could ask Bo dropped down on her knees in front of her and opened her legs. She shuffled forward and grabbed Tamsin's face between her hands. Even though they had been sparring verbally all night Tamsin could feel the softness in Bo's touch.

Bo leaned in and kissed Tamsin gently on the lips. Pulling back she stared into the Valkyrie's eyes and for a moment the Bo Tamsin had fallen in love with was back, all liquid brown eyes and sweet. There you are, Tamsin thought, afraid the good Bo had disappeared underneath this new version. Bo lingered in front of her lips as if trying to decide something then she leaned in again this time kissing Tamsin more passionately. The energy she had sent earlier was nothing compared to what was being transferred through her lips. Tamsin felt like her body was going to go up in flames she was so turned on.

Tamsin could feel when chi started flowing between them but when she looked down it was an amber color instead of the usual blue. It wasn't until her body started to feel like it was humming with electricity did she realize the succubus was giving it to her instead of taking it. Every part of her body felt like it was being filled with light. This must be what it feels like for her when she feeds, Tamsin thought. It was amazing, not unlike the mixture the druid had made that she used when her and Bo went to free Dyson. She could literally feel cells in her body regenerating.

Bo broke their kiss with a smile on her face. She got up grabbing the sweatshirt and went to the other side of the bed. Tamsin could feel her looking over her body.

"You're scars are gone. I gave you some of my life force. Should sustain you for a while I think"

Tamsin turned and watched Bo leave the room. She got up and went to look at herself in the mirror. All the marks that had marred her pale skin were gone. It looked like nothing had ever happened. Her hand went up to her lips and she ran her fingers over them. That kiss had been unlike any other she ever had and not because of the chi. No one had ever looked at her with such love before and delivered it through a kiss. Maybe it was Bo's way of saying she wasn't really angry with her. But whatever it was she wanted more.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tamsin woke to a loud crack of thunder and a weight on her body. It was still dark so she hadn't been asleep long but she was more concerned with the succubus who was straddling her.

"How long have you been here?" Tamsin said trying to calm her body. She felt like she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

"Long enough. You know, I could have slit your throat. ," Bo said as she gripped Tamsin's forearms and pinned her to the bed. "I see you're still a heavy sleeper."

"I'm going to assume you didn't help me earlier just to kill me. Not unless you've completely lost your mind."

"I'm not sure what I am but crazy isn't one of them. Although God knows I have two parents that aren't exactly the best role models."

Tamsin guffawed, "Oh cry me a river so I can drown you in it, everyone's got shit to deal with."

Bo leaned forward, "I told you I was going to have to do something about that smart mouth of yours. Now seems as good a time as any."

Tamsin felt Bo's knee slide between her legs as the succubus moved in for a kiss. This time it wasn't sweet and loving but hard and passionate. She licked Tamsin's bottom lip before slipping her tongue into her mouth. Tamsin reciprocated and she felt like they were battling for supremacy but in a much more pleasant way.

Without realizing it Tamsin found herself moving against Bo's knee. She could feel her arousal growing as Bo subtly moved along hers as well. Their lips felt like they were locked in place and Tamsin loved the delicious weight of Bo on top of her. Normally the Valkyrie wanted to dominate but tonight she let Bo have her way. She would teach her who the real dominant was eventually.

"Hmm, you taste as good as I remember. Even better when you aren't holding back," Bo said leaning into Tamsin's neck. She suckled there for a while before lightly biting down. Tamsin almost orgasmed from the intensity of it.

"If you're trying to give me a hickey, I think it's working," Tamsin said feeling the subtle signs of release working up her body.

"I want to mark you all over," Bo said releasing her arms. "And taste you all over."

Bo yanked Tamsin's shirt over her head and palmed her breasts massaging them. Her mouth went to one and began to nibble and suck. Tamsin's senses went into overload, her nipples hardening even more. She didn't realize her pants and underwear were off until she felt the tickle of Bo's hair as she kissed down her torso. Bo licked a trail to her navel then bit down once more. Tamsin's body jerked and for a moment she thought she could possibly come just from that.

Bo stopped for a moment and rose up, her eyes admiring every inch of Tamsin's body. "I've had people compliment me before but you, you look like a goddess."

Tamsin could feel herself blushing. Before she could respond Bo began nibbling at her thighs, alternating between kisses and bites. When she reached Tamsin's delicate center she kissed the outer lips then licked up the center. Tamsin felt like she had been shocked in the most delicious way possible. She wasn't sure she could hold back much longer. She could feel Bo smiling as she avoided Tamsin's clitoris instead focusing on the area around it.

She stopped for a moment and lifted her head," Nothing smart to say now I bet."

Tamsin couldn't even respond, words had left her a long time ago.

"Poor baby, I'll make it better," Bo said gripping Tamsin's thighs and diving back in.

She licked and sucked until Tamsin felt like she would explode and then she did. The orgasm was so intense Tamsin felt like she broke apart and reassembled in a matter of seconds. Even after Bo stopped and laid there on her thigh Tamsin's body continued to convulse and she realized why. Bo was trailing her fingers over Tamsin's leg sending waves of her love mojo over her extending the orgasm.

"You have to stop that or I might have a heart attack," Tamsin said her body shaking with laughter.

"Fine, I'll stop the torture," Bo said laughing too while stilling her hand. She pulled herself up and Tamsin expected a kiss. Instead Bo laid her head on her stomach and wrapped her body over the Valkyrie's still naked form.

Tamsin wanted to talk, about everything, but she could feel Bo's body relaxing and then heard light snoring. So instead she pulled the blanket up to cover them both and fell asleep to the sound of thunder and rain.


	4. Love Sick

Tamsin awoke hoping to find Bo still lying on top of her. Don't let that have been a dream, she thought as she opened her eyes. Instead she found Kenzi standing over her nudging her arm.

"What Kenzi?" Tamsin said her voice raspier than usual.

"Oh nothing except I've been trying to wake you up forever. You sleep like you're dead. I used my awesome names for you and everything, no response. I called you Tammers, Tams, Tamalocity, Tamalicious,Ta,..."

"Dear God Kenzi enough. Where's the off switch?" Tamsin said pointing a pretend remote in Kenzi's direction.

"Whatever. What I want to know is what's with that big ass hickey on your neck? Did you hook up with a vampire last night or something?"

Tamsin touched the side of her neck and the memory of Bo kissing her there flashed in her mind. I want to mark you all over.

Instead of answering Tamsin jumped out of the bed.

"Whoa, whoa whoa there partner. You need to cover up, no one wants to see all of that," Kenzi said gesturing towards Tamsin's naked body while covering her eyes.

"Stop being such a prude Kenzi," Tamsin said throwing on her crumpled clothes laying by the foot of the bed.

"Me, a prude? No ma'am but I could live without seeing my friends in all of their naked glory, m'kay?"

Tamsin pulled her shirt over her head and stopped to look at her,"Oh Kenzi, you called me a friend. Come here," she said reaching out for a hug.

"Okay, now you're creeping me out. Get away," Kenzi yelped while running out of the room.

"Get back here you adorable little human," Tamsin yelled as she followed her out.

Tamsin caught up to Kenzi downstairs hugging her and planted a kiss on her cheek much to the human's protest. They both froze when they saw Hale staring at them, his cup of coffee frozen halfway to his mouth. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Something I should know ladies?"

"Nope, nothing going on here,"Tamsin said pushing Kenzi away and going to fix a cup of coffee. She leaned over to Hale, "Let's just pretend you never saw me being that nice. Ever."

"No problem Blondie," he said as Kenzi snuggled up beside him. They gave each other a knowing glance.

"Damn it, I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope, never ever Tamalicious," Kenzi said sticking her tongue out at her. "Anyway why are you in such a good mood ? I was expecting to find you all surly and stuff because I couldn't get in contact with you last night."

"What do you mean why? Isn't Bo here?"

Hale and Kenzi both looked confused.

"Tamsin, Bo hasn't been home in over six months. Why would you think she was here?" Hale said furrowing his brow.

"But last night, and... ," her hand strayed to the mark on her neck.

Hale's phone rang and he stepped away from them to answer. A bewildered look came over his face then he smiled at Tamsin." We'll be right there. Getting in the car now," he said hanging up.

"What's up babe?" Kenzi said with a look of concern.

"Oh nothing, except Bo is back. That was Trick. She left early this morning to go to the Dal and see him"

Kenzi screamed and grabbed Hale into a hug. "Guess you're not crazy after all Tammy," Kenzi said lightly punching her in the arm.

"Well, thank the Gods for small favors," Tamsin said in her usual deadpan delivery.

"Come on people, I gots to get to my bestie pronto," Kenzi said grabbing her jacket.

"You guys go ahead. I need to shower and stuff," Tamsin said waving them off.

Hale and Kenzi waved goodbye as they bounded out the door. As soon as they left Tamsin went back to Bo's room and began collecting her belongings. Most of what she had fit into a duffle bag, she was never one to own too many things due to her nomadic lifestyle. As she had been talking to Kenzi and Hale, Tamsin made the decision that it was best to leave the house. The fact that Bo had left without so much as a word didn't bode well for them. She had no idea what version of Bo she was going to run into next and despite last night she had no illusions about their relationship. Bo was attracted to her but anything beyond that she couldn't be sure of. And she didn't want Kenzi caught in the middle of the weirdness that was happening between them.

After cleaning up and changing her clothes, Tamsin headed out. Her hand hesitated as she pulled the keys to the house out of her pocket. Maybe she would need them, something could happen to Kenzi or Bo and it would be necessary to access the house. They won't need you, she thought. She dropped the keys onto the kitchen counter and took one last look around.

"It's been real," she said out loud to her first home in years.

As she walked out she tried to pretend that the water clouding her eyes wasn't tears.

*****************************************************************************************************

Tamsin pulled up to the precinct where she worked and sat in her truck for a while people watching. Her hand tugged at the top of the turtleneck she was wearing. The last thing she wanted was an interrogation from Dyson about the mark underneath. She already expected comments about the fact that she didn't go to the Dal. The Valkyrie had decided to avoid it out of fear that the Bo she fell asleep with last night had morphed back into the bitch before. She was angry that her emotions were turning her into someone she despised.

"Fucking coward," Tamsin mumbled to herself as she got out of her truck.

"Hey Tamsin, come with me. We got a case," Dyson said jogging towards her. "You weren't at the Dal earlier, I assume you heard about Bo."

"Yeah, I was actually at her place when she got home last night so I thought I would give her time to catch up with you guys," Tamsin said avoiding his eyes.

"Told you she was coming back. A wolf knows these things," Dyson said as they walked over to his car.

"Well then, a wolf should know that I will kick his furry ass if he throws an I told you so in my direction," Tamsin said looking at Dyson out of the corner of her eyes.

Dyson just smirked and made a zipping motion over his mouth. Tamsin socked him in the arm anyway as he broke into a grin.

"Told you so. Now do I get a hug for being adorable," he said batting his lashes while dodging away from her to his side of the car.

"I'm going to kill Kenzi," Tamsin said yanking open the passenger side door.

Tamsin and Dyson pulled up to an area that looked like it had long been abandoned.

"What we got Mike?" Dyson said as they walked over to one of the crime scene investigators.

"Dead Caucasian male, early 30's , looks like the body has been here for a couple of days. Some kids poking around the building found him," Mike said eyeing Tamsin. "Hey Tamsin, how are you?

Tamsin responded by grunting a hello in his direction and proceeded inside the building. She scanned the area taking in the architecture of the structure.

"This used to be a beautiful place," she said stroking the decaying column next to her.

"Old opera house, was the place to be at one time. Owner went bankrupt and it just set abandoned for years. Became a favorite spot for drug users until one night someone set it on fire. Pretty sad," Dyson said as he walked over to the body.

"It's always sad when beautiful things are neglected," Tamsin said snapping on gloves.

"Speaking from experience?" Dyson said with an eyebrow raised.

"So what do you think we got here?" Tamsin asked ignoring the question as she bent down to examine the man..

"Not positive but judging by what I can see superficially, this looks like a.."

"Succubus kill,"Tamsin said as she touched the man's cheek. "He definitely looks like he was drained by one."

Dyson sat back on his heels and stared at Tamsin. "You don't think this was Bo do you?"

"I don't think anything. What's your take?"

"Well you have to admit, it's an odd coincidence. We haven't found anything like this since before she disappeared and now she comes back and suddenly a body," Dyson said as he got up.

Tamsin got up as well and pulled off the gloves. "Did Bo seem okay to you when you saw her?"

"Yeah, I mean she did seem a bit more serious than usual but we don't know what she went through where she was. How was she with you last night?"

Tamsin hesitated, "Things were..off. She wasn't herself, there was a coldness about her. But then by the end of the night she was nicer," Tamsin said, feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I don't know, maybe it's nothing."

"Tamsin, you're a detective. If you sense something is wrong then maybe it is. We can have Lauren do an exam on her, see if maybe she can find anything. And I'll talk to Trick, see if he knows what her father could be capable of," Dyson said placing his hands on her shoulders. "We all want Bo back but if she is a danger either to herself or anyone else, we need to figure it out before things get bad."

Tamsin shook her head in agreement, "You're right, I'm letting my emotions mess me up. I won't make that mistake again."

"It's fine, that's what I'm here for,' Dyson said smiling. "Besides, loving Bo has a tendency to cloud things."

Tamsin opened her mouth to protest but Dyson had already walked away.

Tamsin managed to keep herself busy enough that she didn't have to worry about running into any of the gang for about a week. She avoided most places they would be which wasn't hard when she stuck to dark fae hangouts. Of course she worked with Dyson and Hale, who had become a sergeant, but they didn't push her about the absence outside of work. Her conversation with Dyson had really put things into perspective. She loved Bo but she couldn't lose herself. Even while Bo was gone she had been on a weird downward spiral. She knew part of it was that she was approaching the end of her life cycle and no longer had a task to focus on beyond police work. But even if she was going to die it needed to be on her terms for once.

*******************************************************************************************************************

The self imposed exile ended when an especially pissed human made it her business to find Tamsin.

"What the hell Valkyrie?"

Tamsin looked up from the bar at Kenzi's face and smirked.

"What are you doing here Kenz?" Tamsin said finishing off her drink. She gestured toward the bartender to refill.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I decided to find out why the hell my friend who until last week was my roommate just up and left."

"Bo is back, you don't need me there anymore. And I have some stuff on my mind, I need the alone time," Tamsin said trying her best to reassure.

"You couldn't just tell me that?"

"I just did," Tamsin said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I was worried and..."

"Shouldn't surprise you Kenzi. It's how she deals," Bo said coming to stand beside her.

"What is she doing here?" Tamsin said to Kenzi trying not to look at Bo.

"She didn't want me coming to a dark fae spot alone. And what is going on , I thought you two had resolved your shit?" Kenzi said looking confused.

"Ask her, I'm not the one holding a grudge," Tamsin said gulping down her drink. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back and then we are out of here. I don't want anything to happen to you," Tamsin said making a point to look Kenzi in the eyes.

Tamsin got up from her seat and headed into the bathroom. It was normally crowded but had emptied out. After finishing her business Tamsin exited the stall and wasn't surprised to find Bo leaning against the sink. She ignored her and went to wash her hands. When she was done Bo handed her some paper towels with an amused look on her face.

"Thanks," Tamsin mumbled.

"Your neck looks all better. That's a shame, I wanted to see my mark on you. Are any of the others still there?" Bo said sliding her finger into the loop on Tamsin's jeans and pulling her closer.

Tamsin could feel her pulse speeding up as their bodies touched.

"I'm not doing this with you succubus," Tamsin said trying to pull away.

"And yet here we are," Bo replied as she brushed her hand against Tamsin's collar bone.

Feeling the slight twinge of heat emanating from Bo's hand ignited the desire Tamsin was fighting so hard against. She grabbed onto Bo's hips and lifted her onto the counter. She gathered the hair at the back of her head and brought their lips together in a hard kiss. Bo brought Tamsin in even closer with her thighs and slid her hands under the Valkyrie's shirt clinging to her back. Someone entered the bathroom but the two didn't break their embrace. Their tongues busy dancing in and out of each other's mouths.

It was Tamsin who broke the kiss , trying to catch her breath as she pulled Bo off of her. She moved from between Bo's legs and fixed her clothes. Her eyes roamed over the succubus as she sat there still panting, her eyes fading from blue back to brown.

"You really need to stay away from me," Tamsin said

Bo laughed, "It's so obvious you want me to do just that. You can't fight this anymore than I can."

"Maybe as a succubus you're driven by your desires but I'm not. As much as I love you, something is wrong and until I figure it out this is not going to fucking happen."

Bo jumped down from the counter and slowly clapped her hands." Bravo. Did it take you all week to come up with that?"

"Fuck you Bo. You don't get to use my love against me or when it's convenient for you. Either you feel the same or you don't and if you don't then let me be."

Bo walked up to Tamsin smiling and leaned into her."Now you tell me where's the fun in that," she said kissing her cheek.

Tamsin watched Bo walk out and reluctantly followed behind her. All she wanted to do was get Kenzi and be done with the night. She caught up to Bo and was about to tell her just that when the succubus turned around, a look of panic on her face.

"I think we have a problem," she said pointing across the club.

Tamsin followed Bo's direction and could see Kenzi being held by none other than The Morrigan.

"Well this night just keeps getting better and better," Tamsin said as she and Bo pushed their way through the crowd.


	5. On the Rocks

Tamsin and Bo found their way to the other side of the club into the VIP area. A large muscle bound man attempted to stop them from going inside but Bo placed her hand on him and convinced him otherwise. They entered much to the amusement of The Morrigan. Kenzi was standing beside her, a scared look on her face.

"Well look what we have here. 3 for the price of 1, I love when the odds are in my favor. You know I heard you were back in town succubus but imagine my delight to see you show up in my club," The Morrigan said as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Kenzi come here," Bo said holding out her hand to her friend. Kenzi ran over as Bo protectively stood in front of her.

" Oh sweetie, don't get mad. Your human and I were just having a chat, I meant her no harm."

"She's not my human, she's my friend. And after you tried to kill her I would think you'd know better than to provoke me," Bo said moving closer to the dark fae leader.

The Morrigan's guards moved closer as well to block her from Bo. Tamsin counted how many there were and tried to decide the best plan of action. She could sense that Bo was itching for a fight and the more Tamsin thought about it so was she. She could feel as her face was replaced with its ghostly counterpart and one by one the five guards dropped to the floor. Bo didn't hesitate running at The Morrigan and grabbing a hold of her neck.

"How dare you, do you know what I could do to you child?" The Morrigan said raising her hand to touch Bo.

Suddenly her hand dropped and a look of pain took over face. Tamsin couldn't see exactly what Bo was doing but it appeared her usual mojo move was inflicting pain instead of pleasure. The Morrigan's face took on a panicked look as Bo began to glow an eerie reddish color.

"Bo, stop, you'll kill her" Kenzi yelled as she ran over placing her hand on Bo's arm.

Bo kept her hand wrapped around The Morrigan's neck but stopped sending the waves of pain into her body.

"I hear you want intel on me. Well know this, I am as powerful as they say and if you choose to fuck with me or my friends no one will be around next time to stop what I will do to you," Bo said finally letting go of her neck.

The Morrigan fell back gasping for breath. Bo's hand print was visible on her neck, it looked as if it had been burned into her skin. Tamsin gave Bo a questioning look but the succubus grabbed Kenzi and walked away. The crowd parted as they passed through. Tamsin could see on more than a few faces pure fear.

Once outside Kenzi stopped and just stared at Bo. "Holy shit, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Bo, how did you do that?"

"It's just something I was shown by my dad. How to focus my energy and anger instead of letting it take me over," Bo said leaning against her car. She bent over as if she needed to catch her breath. "Kenzi you didn't have to worry about me killing her, I just wanted to scare her."

"Are you okay?" Tamsin said , concern in her voice.

"I am, it just took alot out of me. I was so angry, it felt like I was going to ignite. Can be overwhelming but I can deal," Bo said standing up. "Each encounter.."

"Is a chance to learn anew. I know that well, it's Odin's favorite thing to say to new recruits," Tamsin said with a sad smile.

Bo glanced at Tamsin," Are you okay after getting your Valkyrie on and everything?"

"Actually I am. Not a lock of hair lost," she said running her hand over her head.

"I tell you, I have hit the friend jackpot. If only I knew you guys when I was younger, man the ass that could have been kicked," Kenzi said looking between the two of them.

Tamsin laughed and pulled Kenzi into a hug,"I would have beaten those bullies into non existence for you girlie." she said kissing the top of Kenzi's head.

"Yeah, yeah. I haven't forgotten why we came her. Don't be a stranger Blondie, no more hiding out," Kenzi said wagging her finger at Tamsin.

"Got ya kiddo," Tamsin said walking towards her truck as she waved goodbye.

As Tamsin put her keys into the truck door she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Bo jogging towards her.

"Tamsin," Bo said once she caught up to her. "Thanks for having my back. I know things are weird between us right now..."

"It's nothing I wouldn't do for any other friend," Tamsin said with a shrug.

"But that's just it, we're not friends are we?"

Tamsin laughed and shook her head in agreement," I suppose we aren't. But what we are remains to be seen."

"Back there in the bathroom, you said you loved me. Did you even realize that?"

"I, I shouldn't have said that. It just came out," Tamsin stammered.

"Is that why you were acting so weird with me before I was taken?"

Tamsin stood there contemplating what to say. She knew what she was feeling had to be love, while it wasn't an emotion she was used to it the feelings were pretty unmistakable. Bo stepped closer to her and stared into Tamsin's eyes as if searching for something. A sadness took over her face as she put her arms through Tamsin's and pulled her into a hug. Tamsin at first didn't respond then she put her arms around Bo and pulled her close. They stayed like that for a few moments in silence.

Tamsin smiled as she allowed herself to relax into their closeness. She tried to formulate something to say but before she could Bo stepped back and her expression turned into one of confusion. She began holding her head in her hands and a strangled cry escaped her lips.

"Bo, what's going on? Are you okay?." Tamsin reached out to grab Bo's arm but the succubus yanked it away.

"I'm going to stay away from you like you asked. It's better that way, safer" Bo said backing away.

She turned and walked towards her car, looking back once at Tamsin with the same confused expression. Tamsin stood there for a moment and then rubbed her face with her hands. Things just kept getting stranger with Bo.

"What the fuck," she said. She could feel the anger boiling up and she punched her truck door as hard as she could. She knew her hand would hurt like hell in the morning but the act of aggression made it easier to get inside and drive away.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey Trick, can I talk to you?"

Instead of finding a place to park and sleep Tamsin decided to pay Bo's grandfather a visit. Whatever odd behavior was happening, he was the one person who maybe had some insight.

"Sure Tamsin. I'm closing up, let's go downstairs," he said leading her down to his personal quarters. "What's on your mind?"

"Has Dyson spoken to you at all about Bo?"

"He did mention to me earlier this week that there was some concern from both of you about Bo's behavior. But honestly, I'm not sure I can offer much help. I know very little about Odin. I thought that would be your area of expertise," Trick said settling into a couch.

Tamsin paced around the room before finally stopping in front of the fireplace. She stared into the fire and thought about what she saw Bo do earlier.

"I don't know, I'm at a loss. I think I'm going to have to seek the help of some old companions," Tamsin said turning to Trick. "Did Bo at least tell you what she did while she was with him?"

"Yes, she mentioned that he taught her how to properly use her powers so that she no longer loses control. But I got the sense there was something she wasn't telling me. I'm hoping that with time she will reveal more."

"We may not have much time. From what I know of Odin he does nothing out of the kindness of his heart, I doubt even for his daughter," Tamsin said taking a seat across from Trick.

"So you think he's planning something using Bo?" Trick replied a worried look taking over his face. "And here I was hoping he just wanted father daughter time."

"He is definitely planning something. Do you know of anyone who could perhaps read what's going on in Bo's mind?"

"Hmm, not offhand but I'll ask Stella. She has access to some powerful people with psychic abilities," Trick said rising from his seat. He placed his hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "I know you care for my granddaughter Tamsin and I appreciate that. She would be safe with you I think."

Tamsin smiled and patted Trick's hand.

"Can I ask a favor old man?"

"Yes you may sleep here if you like," Trick said with a smile.

"How did you know..."

"Tamsin, everyone knows you live in that truck. The question is when are you going to put down some roots?"

"I'm working on that," she said going over to the couch and laying down.

She drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of Trick flipping through some of his ancient books.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
"So, what do you have for us Doc?"

Tamsin and Dyson were paying Lauren a visit in her lab at a nearby university. After the whole Taft incident Lauren decided it best to completely remove herself from the fae. But because of her inside knowledge of the fae as a race and her work with Taft the fae weren't exactly willing to let her go. It was only Dyson vouching for her that spared her life. So while she was allowed to work on the outside she still had to be available to the Light Fae when she was needed.

"Some really interesting news actually. I did run some tests on Bo and she's fine, at least physically. Then based on what Dyson mentioned about Bo's hot and cold behavior towards you Tamsin, I tried an association test."

"What's that?" Tamsin asked as she bent to look into a tube filled with red liquid.

"Basically I attached some electrodes to Bo's head to monitor brain activity. Then I said the name of people she knows and watched to see what areas activated," Lauren said stopping in front of Tamsin. "It seems that whenever your name is mentioned there is a large amount of activity in the limbic system."

"What does that mean for us regular folks?" Dyson said laughing.

"That's the area of the brain that houses lust, anger, envy. All of our primal instincts," Tamsin said straightening up to look Lauren in the eye."Is that unusual?"

"The reaction no , but the level of activity was odd. So for example when I mentioned myself or Dyson, there were normal levels that could probably be attributed to lust or just memories. But upon mentioning your name there were high levels which indicates that more than one part of that area is being activated at the same time."

"So what could be going on?"Dyson said, a look of concern taking over his face.

"Honestly it's hard to say. That area of the brain houses many things. There is no definitive way to pinpoint what exactly Tamsin is triggering."

Well I can figure out what a few of those things are, Tamsin thought to herself. "Listen Doc, you were really helpful. Trick and I have something else on the burner. We'll figure it out."

"Lauren, are you coming to the Dal tonight? We're having a welcome back party for Bo," Dyson said backing up towards the door.

"Wouldn't miss it. Although are you sure it isn't premature to be having a party? We still don't know what Bo's dad is up to," Lauren said with a frown.

"Look at it this way Doc, party from joy or party before the shit hits the fan. Either way, it's still better to party," Tamsin said with a smirk.

Lauren laughed and shook her head in agreement. "Okay then, see you there. Um Tamsin, can I speak to you for a minute," Lauren said holding on to Tamsin's arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"What happened to your hand?" Lauren said lifting it to look closer.

"Nothing, I got a little over zealous on the punching bag," Tamsin said taking her swollen hand back.

"I've been doing some research like you asked. Trying to find out if there is any way to slow down your body's decay. I've got nothing yet."

"No big deal Doc. It was a shot in the dark even asking."

"I do have a theory but I'm still working on it. Give me a little more time."

Tamsin raised her hand in farewell and walked out of the lab. She tried to keep her face emotionless despite the turmoil going inside. As she got into the car with Dyson she couldn't help but feel like a little more time was exactly what she didn't have.


	6. With a Little Help from my Friends

_Lightning cracks through a pitch black sky causing the surrounding area to explode in light. Tamsin stares up and watches as cold, hard rain begins pouring down. The light from a cabin up ahead catches her eye and she begins running towards it. Something makes her hesitate in front of the door but a clap of thunder spurs her forward. She enters a room bathed in light from a fire place in the far corner. It is bare but warm with a small table and a bed. Tamsin walks over to the table and picks up a glass filled with red wine. She sniffs it to see if anything poisonous is inside. Satisfied that it is safe she gulps it down, enjoying the warm feeling as it enters her body. She places the glass down and walks over to the bed. It is neatly made with one single item lying on top of the blanket. It is a dress, long and peasant style with a simple bodice. It reminds her of something she wore as a young maiden._

_Her hands begin removing her wet clothes and dropping the items into a pile beside the bed. Within seconds she is naked and shivering. Her eyes spot a towel folded in a chair next to the fireplace. She dries off and goes to put on the dress. It feels like the softest of cotton. Her eyes begin to feel very heavy and the bed looks more than inviting. The storm continues to rage outside periodically slamming into the house causing Tamsin to jump. Her body moves her towards the bed and she finds herself under the covers and closing her eyes as the next clap of thunder sounds._

_She isn't sure how long she is asleep but when Tamsin's eyes open the fire is smoldering in the fireplace. She rises out of the bed to place more wood inside to stoke the flames. As she bends down and places some wood blocks inside she feels two hands slide onto her shoulders. She stands up and leans back into the person behind her breathing in a sweet perfume. She keeps her eyes focused on the fire as it begins to rise again. The hands begin to caress her neck working down to her chest. She guides them down her body lifting up her dress. Kisses are placed on her neck and she puts her head back leaving herself exposed. She gasps as the kiss turns into a sensual bite. One hand holds her dress up as the other begins massaging her center. She can feel how wet she is and she bites her lip to stifle the moan dying to escape. The hand continues its dance over her most intimate spot stopping only to make her whimper for more. The slow delicate touch becomes rough when fingers slide easily inside of her stroking in and out. She feels the orgasm as it builds feeling the heat from the fire and her own body. The fingers inside curl dragging along a delicate spot that causes her to erupt. The silence she has been maintaining ends when she cries out in ecstasy as ripples of pleasure extend over her leaving her panting._

_The hands drop from her body and spin her around. Bo stands in front of her clothed in a similar dress except it is crimson red. She raises the hand that has just been inside of Tamsin and deliberately sucks each of the fingers clean. She then pulls Tamsin in for a slow deep kiss. Almost immediately the Valkyrie can feel the pull that begins from the core of her being as Bo begins taking chi from her. But instead of pain she feels her body trembling with pleasure. She doesn't want the succubus to stop but she does momentarily, kissing Tamsin again and nibbling at her mouth. Tamsin pulls back and stares into Bo's now electric blue eyes and smiles. She drops to her knees and looks up as if seeking permission. Bo places her hand on Tamsin's head in a silent yes. Tamsin slides the dress up kissing the succubus's thighs along the way. She places her mouth over Bo's core and licks her way to the center, sliding her tongue in circles stopping only to suck on the hard nub at the top. She can feel Bo getting closer to her peak as she grabs onto her head holding it in place. She cries out and Tamsin licks up the juices that begin flowing into her mouth._

_Bo pulls Tamsin back up and brings their bodies close together attacking Tamsin's mouth, kissing with urgency. The Valkyrie grabs onto the succubus. Again Bo draws out chi and Tamsin can feel her body weakening but she doesn't care. In fact she invites the feeling as another orgasm is ripped from her body. Her arms fall from around Bo and go limp as her life force is slowly sucked away. As the darkness takes her all she can see are Bo's glowing blue eyes._

Tamsin practically jumped out of bed as a crack of thunder boomed outside. She gasped for breath as she sat on the edge of the hotel bed. She rubbed her chest while gulping in air trying to alleviate the feeling of suffocating that had taken over by the end of her dream. Her eyes darted around the room half expecting Bo to be there, she wasn't. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey by the bed and glanced at the alarm clock. It read 12:15am. She took a swig and placed it back next to the clock. She knew there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep so she got up.

Dreams about Bo were fairly common but something about this one felt different, more real. She could still smell the smokiness of the fire and the taste of Bo lingered in her mouth. Tamsin entered the bathroom and flicked on the light, her eyes blinked as they adjusted to the brightness. She splashed some water on her face and looked into the mirror.

"What the fuck?" she said as she looked at her neck. A love bite was prominent on the right side.

She couldn't think of ever having such blatant evidence like this from a dream other than signs of arousal. Her hand rubbed the spot and winced, it was surprisingly tender. She dried off and exited the bathroom shaking her head. Though she was disturbed there was no time to figure out how the succubus had entered her mind just yet. She grabbed her duffle bag and sat on the floor. Her hands pulled out the weapons she kept in the side compartment searching for one in particular. She found it, a black blade with a chrome handle that had the image of a bird etched on the side. It was heavy but she loved the weight of it in her hand. It had been quite some time since she had used it. In fact it was dangerous for her to walk around with it when there was a possibility it could be taken but she felt safer with it near her.

She got up and paced around the room while flicking the knife between her hands. As of late things had felt so out of control but then again she hadn't felt like herself in months. Her mind kept going back to the accident with Dyson. Their recovery period was a blur; the only real memory was of them leaving the hospital. She felt like something was missing in her mind from that time but she couldn't pinpoint it. This was reminiscent of the incident when Bo, Dyson and herself had been turned into teenagers due to a bug planted by the Morrigan. There was a vague feeling that something had occurred but exactly what they couldn't figure out. She paused in front of the bed then spun around and threw the knife across the room. It landed deep inside of the wall. She walked over and yanked it out from the spot it penetrated. Her hand rubbed over the area amazed at how sharp the knife was even after so many years of no use. She gripped the knife tighter and realized why she had looked for it in the first place. Despite the time she changed into some clothes to go out and slipped the knife into her pants. There was someone she had to see.

* * *

 

Strobe lights illuminated the otherwise dark place as bodies melded together in sync to music. Tamsin looked over the human club, eyes searching. She landed on an area to the far right where three women sat throwing back drinks and laughing. The Valkyrie straightened her jacket and walked over to the group. The redhead noticed her first and squealed.

"Holy shit, Tamsin," she said jumping up. She ran up to Tamsin and hugged her tight.

"Hey Kara, it's been awhile."

"Awhile? Try 200 hundred years you bitch. I thought I'd never see this gorgeous face again," Kara said pinching her cheek.

Tamsin eyed the other two Valkyries. "Hello Herja, Roma. How are you?"

"Well, we were fine," Roma said with a nasty smirk.

"Wow Tamsin, seeing you is like seeing a fallen angel. Maybe we should start calling you Lucifer," Herja said with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm, well seeing you Herja is like having a reoccurring disease. Perhaps I should start calling you herpes," Tamsin said moving towards the two.

"Now, now ladies. Grudges are for men, we know better. We should always keep an open mind and..."Kara said waiting for a response.

"An open heart," the other three recited weakly.

Kara pulled Tamsin away from the other two and moved towards the bar. She ordered two shots from the bartender.

"Kara, I have enough alcohol in my system to last me an eternity. That's not what I'm here for," Tamsin said waving off the drink.

"Don't tell me you're losing your edge?" Kara said smiling as she downed both glasses.

"No, I just need to remain focused. I've got some serious shit going on."

"I can see that my friend. You look as if you are plagued by many unhappy thoughts. You must really be desperate to seek us out."

"I came seeking you, not the idiot brigade," she said pointing towards the other two women.

"Okay, let's go outside. This techno music is starting to give me a headache anyway," Kara said signaling to the other women that they were leaving.

Once outside, Tamsin reached over and hugged Kara back. When she had been an upstanding Valkyrie, Kara had been her one true friend. She had missed the feisty red head.

"How did you find us by the way?" Kara said as they began walking, arms linked.

"I'm a detective now; I've always got my ear to the ground. Usually I would head in the opposite direction from where you all are but extenuating circumstances called for other actions," Tamsin said smiling.

"I wish you hadn't stayed away so long. I know you were banished by..."

"Don't say his name. You know if you do he may be able to hear what we are saying," Tamsin said stopping and placing her finger over Kara's mouth.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Anyway, I know you were banished but I would have figured out a way to see you."

"It's better that you haven't. Did you hear what happened to Acacia?"

"Yes, may her soul rest peacefully in Valhalla," Kara said placing her hand over her heart. "But that was not your doing. He wanted to make a point and has no issue using whomever to do so. If what you need to do means He will accept you back then you must complete the task."

"It's too late for that Kara. I made my decision and now I fear He is angrier than ever. There is nothing I can do to get into his good graces but I can save his daughter. I need your help old friend," Tamsin said gripping onto Kara's arms.

"His daughter? He has found her?"

'Yes and..."

"Then all hope is lost. It is believed that she is more powerful than even Him and if he has gotten her to be by his side then I don't think there is anything to be done."

"That's just it; she hasn't chosen to be with him yet. But I can't help her until I figure some things out. That's why I need you."

"And what exactly do you need me for," Kara said with a puzzled expression.

"I need you to get me into Valhalla."

Kara searched Tamsin's face as if checking to see whether or not she was joking.

"Are you mad? You might as well walk straight up to Him and throw yourself upon his sword."

"I need to see Brunhilde. She is the only one who can help figure out why I have lost memories. I fear something very important occurred that may change everything."

"Tamsin, I would do anything for you but I don't know if I can send you to your death."

The blonde Valkyrie removed the knife she had brought with her from her pocket. The redhead's eyes opened in surprise as she took it into her hands.

"You still have it? I thought this thing lost millennia ago," Kara said running her fingers over the knife handle.

"It was the only gift I ever received from a true friend, how could I lose it. But Kara, the knife called to me tonight as if telling me I needed to find you. I knew then that this is what I needed to do," Tamsin said a pleading look in her eyes.

"The dagger of perception, allows you to see the truth behind someone's words or actions. When I gave this to you I hoped it would help you learn to trust others," Kara said handing the blade back to Tamsin. "Has it done that?"

Tamsin smiled sadly, "I honestly never felt a need to use it before."

Kara nodded her head, "I see. Well then I pray this daughter is worthy of your devotion. I will help you."

"Thank you Kara. I truly am grateful," Tamsin said as they walked back to the club.

"Yeah, yeah. Now show me by having one drink with me and the girls. I need to hear a few more of those famous barbs I've missed so much thrown in Herja's direction," Kara said slapping her hand on Tamsin's back.

"Hmm, barbs might not be the only thing that start flying," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Aah, just like old times," Kara said as they reentered the night club.


	7. Sober

The next night Tamsin sat at the bar of the Dal trying not to drink herself into a stupor. Kara's promise of help was exactly what she had hoped for but that did nothing to calm the knots that had been forming in her stomach. Her eyes looked across the bar at Dyson and Kenzi as they attempted to play a game of darts and Hale sat laughing at them. Neither was particularly good at it. She was tempted to go and join them but her mind was in too much of a chaotic state to be of any fun. The party for Bo the previous night never happened because the succubus ended up bringing down an imp that had taken up residence in an old folk's home. While they weren't really "private investigators" anymore, people still seemed to find Kenzi and Bo when they needed help of the supernatural variety. So Trick made them all promise to come the following night. Tamsin looked down at her watch. They all had been there for quite awhile waiting for the succubus. Nobody knew where she was.

"I wandered lonely as a cloud..."Lauren said taking the stool next to Tamsin.

"That floats on high o'er vales and hills," Tamsin replied.

"You know Wordsworth? I continue to be impressed by you detective," Lauren said smiling as she flagged down Trick.

"Well, if you ever try my special lasagna recipe I dare say you might fall in love," Tamsin said with a wink.

They both laughed as Trick ambled over, an exasperated look on his face.

"What kind of party is this with no guest of honor? Bo said she would be here two hours ago. It's not like her to blow off her friends or family," he said scowling as he mixed Lauren's drink.

"Are you serious with that, a cosmopolitan?" Tamsin said raising her eyebrows.

"What, just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I don't like girly drinks," Lauren said taking a deep sip. "Yum, now that right there is perfection."

Tamsin just shook her head and ordered another whiskey and soda.

"I've been reading up on Valkyrie lore and history. You come from a very noble race. It must be hard to live up to that."

"Wow Doc, way to bring down the vibe," Tamsin said laughing uncomfortably.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant to say is, it must be hard sometimes being here. Everything is so different. Easy to feel distant from everyone else," she said gesturing towards the group on the other side of the bar.

"I guess. But I've been away from Valhalla for a very long time."

"May I ask why?"

"You can ask but I don't want to talk about it. How about we save that for another day?" Tamsin said sipping her drink.

"Okay, fair enough. But I'm going to hold you to that," Lauren said with a smile.

"Can I ask you a question? Do you feel disconnected as a human dealing with the fae?"

"Sometimes. Especially the way my relationship with the fae began. Kenzi fits in better in some ways. She doesn't have my baggage and she doesn't take things too seriously. She is also fiercely loyal to Bo. I don't always feel quite so anchored."

"Not even when you were with Bo?"

"Especially not when I was with Bo. She and I have this great passion between us but such different approaches to...everything. I'm too analytical, she's too nonchalant. She has... needs that have to be filled elsewhere. It was bound to implode so I ended it," Lauren said, a wistful look taking over her face. "But sometimes I regret it."

"You could always ask her to come back to you," Tamsin said, her heart filled with pity for the human doctor.

"No, that time has passed. We still love each other but it just wouldn't work. You two on the other hand..," Lauren said raising her glass and taking a sip.

"There is no us two Doc."

"Well, I give my blessing regardless and I'm sure Dyson would as well. We just want to see Bo happy."

Tamsin wondered how that felt, to love someone so much that you would do whatever was necessary to ensure their happiness. Even if it meant you wouldn't be a part of it. Then her mind reflected back to the decision she made the night before about returning to Valhalla. She already knew that feeling better than she could have imagined.

"What's that look for?" Lauren said cocking her head to the side.

"I was just thinking that no matter how fast you try to run from things, sometimes they have a way of catching up to you."

"Hmm, I thought maybe you were thinking about whoever gave you that hickey."

Tamsin self consciously touched the area on her neck. It had almost faded but could still be seen in the right light.

"Um no, I wasn't. I must ask though, why do you think Bo and I..."

"It's the way your eyes light up when you talk about her. No matter the conversation, if Bo's name comes into it you get this dreamy eyed look. It's sweet really," Lauren said patting Tamsin's arm.

"Sweet? Oh I am definitely off my A game when people start using me and sweet in the same sentence. Now how about just for that I kick your butt in some pool?" Tamsin said getting up and grabbing her glass.

"You're on. Although I must warn you, I am really really good," Lauren replied with a smirk.

While playing pool Dyson, Kenzi and Hale all came to watch. Each woman won a game then decided to have a tie breaker.

"I have to say, I think the Doc has got this. Sorry Tam Tam," Kenzi said putting down ten dollars on the pool table.

"Oh we're making bets? Count me in and I'm going with my partner here," Dyson said putting down another ten.

"Smart choice," Tamsin said slapping Dyson on the back.

Everyone looked at Hale who was busy nuzzling into Kensi's neck as she sat on his lap. He looked up sheepishly and grinned. "Come on, I can't choose. That's like asking me to choose what I look better in, my fedoras or my suits."

"You look great in both honey," Kenzi said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Exactly my point. I refuse to pick, you're both my favorite blondes."

"Well how about I help you with that," Bo said coming up behind them.

"So you decided to grace us with your presence," Trick joked as he walked from behind the bar. Bo leaned in to kiss him on the cheek as he playfully swatted her with his hand.

"I was a little busy, I apologize. The time got away from me," Bo said.

Tamsin tried not to stare too hard at the succubus. She looked great as usual. Her chestnut hair was down and spilling like a waterfall over her shoulders. She had on her tight black pants, a sleeveless dark blue blouse and a dark brown leather jacket.

"So, I'm going to put my money on Lauren," Bo said placing her money on top of the other bills.

"Of course you are," Tamsin said with a smirk. "Guess that leaves you with me sarge."

Hale saluted the Valkyrie as she bent over to take her shot. She tried to keep her eyes down and focused on the ball she needed to hit but she could feel Bo's eyes on her and it was more distracting than she anticipated. She steadied herself and made the shot sending the ball flying over the edge of the table.

"Fuck," Tamsin yelled as Lauren and Kenzi did a happy dance.

"Damn girl. You could have least kept the ball on the table," Hale said shaking his head.

"Seems like you got a bit distracted there Tamsin," Bo said as she picked up the ball and walked over to her, placing it in her hand. "You should be more careful next time."

"I'll be sure to do that," Tamsin said as she took the ball. Their fingertips brushed against each other and she felt the heat that radiated from Bo. She fought the urge that suddenly erupted in her to take Bo over her knee and teach her about the wrongs of breaking her concentration. The Valkyrie shook her head to get rid of the thought and saw the succubus smirk as she turned to talk to Dyson and Hale.  _She knows what she's doing to me_ , Tamsin thought as she slammed the ball on the pool table.

"You two," Lauren said leaning into Tamsin.

"You're drunk," Tamsin said pointing to Lauren's line of empty glasses. "And wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Kenzi said jumping between them.

"Oh, Tamsin and Bo..." Lauren began as Tamsin silenced her with her hand. Lauren giggled.

"Okay, for realzies Doc you are totally drunk. And Bo and Tamsin are old news," Kenzi said leaning on Tamsin's other shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"Tamsin said furrowing her brow.

"Oh come on. Your excitement when you told me and Hale she was home, you being all sulky pants like a lovesick teen and Bo constantly hate flirting with you."

"Hate flirting? Is that even a thing?" Lauren said leaning back against the pool table to steady herself.

"Oh my friend that is most definitely a thing. And Bo and Tamsin have it down to a science. Did you not just see that exchange? You could cut the tension with a knife, preferably a cleaver. Ha look, now she's blushing," Kenzi said dodging away as Tamsin tried to grab her.

"I don't know why I hang out with you people," Tamsin said shaking her head.

"Because you lurve us," Kenzi said blowing her a kiss.

Tamsin glanced away from Kenzi and noticed a guy enter the bar that she had never seen before. He looked around for a bit then seemed to see who he wanted and began heading to where the group was sitting. Tamsin frowned as a he walked up behind Bo and slid his hands around her waist.

"Hey babe. Finally found a parking spot," the guy said kissing Bo's cheek.

"Everybody this is Richard," Bo said introducing each of them.

"Oh, is he why you were late?" Kenzi asked in a stage whisper.

Bo just smiled and grabbed Richards's hand pulling him to a table in the corner. The group gave each other looks of surprise then went back to their individual conversations. Lauren stood up but ended up falling back into the pool table.

"Whoa there Doc, are you okay?"

"Fine Tamsin, I'm just...oooh wait is the room actually spinning or am I?"

"You were throwing those drinks back like juice. No wonder you're drunk. Come on, I'm taking you home," Tamsin said putting Lauren's arm over her shoulder.

"Lauren, do you need me?" Bo said running up to them.

"No. Go back to your date Bo. Tamsin's got it," Lauren said patting the succubus's cheek.

"Can you make sure she gets home okay?" Bo said, a look of concern on her face.

"That was the plan Bo," Tamsin said, annoyance in her voice.

Bo gave her an irritated look then waved them off. As Tamsin turned with Lauren she saw Kenzi give her a look as she bit her lip and mouthed hate flirt. Tamsin couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 

Dyson and Hale took over helping get Lauren into Tamsin's truck. The doctor fell asleep as soon as they started moving. They arrived at the doctor's place fairly quick and Tamsin managed to sling Lauren over her shoulder to carry her into the apartment. Valkyrie strength came in handy some time.

"I am so embarrassed," Lauren said as Tamsin laid her down on her bed.

"Don't be, it was nice to see you let your hair down. You should do it more often," Tamsin said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I have had alot of shit going on in my life the last few years. Now I am just going to take it easy and..."

"And what Doc?"

Lauren put her hand up and jumped out of the bed. Tamsin watched as she ran to the bathroom and began retching into the toilet. A few minutes later the toilet flushed and the faucet was turned on. Finally Lauren emerged, a sheepish look on her face.

"No more cosmos," Lauren said falling face first onto the bed.

"Will you be okay?" Tamsin said getting up.

"Yes, but before you go I think I found the way to stop the end of your life cycle," Lauren said turning over.

"Really? What is it?"

"You have to become Bo's shield maiden."

Tamsin dropped back down to the bed and smiled sadly." Do you even know what that is Lauren?"

"Yes, I told you I've been reading about your race. From what I understand it is a Valkyrie who fights as a warrior but could also be one who chooses to fight beside a specific warrior. The two would become one in a sense, the life of the Valkyrie existing as long as the warrior lived. Is that right?"

"For the most part yes. But it is not something to consider lightly. The two will become one in every way. Where one goes so must the other and the shield maiden must take up the causes of the warrior. There must be either true love or friendship there. Neither of which Bo and I have," Tamsin said getting up again. "It was a good idea anyway Doc."

Lauren sat up and looked into Tamsin's eyes. "You deserve happiness Tamsin. Whatever you did in the past, don't let that dictate your future."

* * *

 

Tamsin leaned against her truck as she stood outside of the Dal. Lauren's words echoed in her head. Being a shield maiden had never been a thought, even after she realized she had feelings for Bo. And she knew why, the Valkyrie wasn't good enough to be shield maiden to a woman like Bo. Despite her recent behavior Bo was genuinely good at heart, always there for others, willing to sacrifice whatever for the people she cared about. The words she said to Bo in her bathtub all those months ago still rang true.  _Your heart is both strong and gentle. You're virtuous yet you're a succubus._  Someone like that deserved another equally suited. _That will never be me,_ Tamsin thought to herself. But the least she could do was ensure Bo didn't end up corrupted. And she was willing to sacrifice herself to make sure that never happened.

Tamsin began walking towards the bar door when she noticed Trick out of the corner of her eye.

"Old man, are you smoking?" Tamsin said folding her arms.

Trick walked out from behind the dumpster with a sheepish grin on his face." Just because I'm old doesn't mean I know any better. I think you know something about that," Trick said putting out the cigarette.

"Don't I" Tamsin said laughing. "So did you hear back from Stella?"

"Yes, she believes that she has someone who would be strong enough to figure out what is going on in Bo's mind. Her guess is that if Bo's dad did mess with it, he would have put some kind of psychic wall that only a really powerful fae could get beyond."

"Good, when do you think... what's wrong?" Tamsin said noticing Trick's face change.

"I don't know it feels like some kind of hush just fell over everything. Didn't it suddenly get really quiet to you?"

Tamsin listened and realized he was right. It wasn't noticeable at first but the silence was akin to white noise. It felt like everything else was being blocked out. Trick and the Valkyrie gave each other a look and rushed inside of the Dal.

"Holy shit," Tamsin said as they took in what was going on inside.

Bo was standing in the center of the room glowing a shade of red, her eyes wide open and illuminated in blue. The remaining people in the bar, including her new friend Richard, were all in some sort of trance. Their bodies were swaying to something only they could hear, their moans signifying what the succubus was making them feel.

"What the hell is she doing? Bo stop this now," Trick said starting to walk over to her. He stopped dead in his tracks as Bo turned her head to him and said," When I am done I will release them. Until then you wait."

Tamsin watched as Trick nodded his head and realized Bo was controlling him. She used that to her advantage as she moved around so that she was behind a pillar. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she tried to think of a way to break Bo's spell. She pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and wrapped her hair into its usual bun and readied herself. Her face took on it Valkyrie form and she made her way over to the succubus. Bo turned to her and Tamsin could feel the power being sent her way. She couldn't fight it but so long so she tried to get as close as possible.

"You don't want to do this, especially to Trick," Tamsin said as she got closer.

"I would never hurt my grandfather. I'm simply having fun," Bo said a hint of doubt in her voice.

Tamsin took that opportunity to lunge at Bo, tackling her to the ground. She straddled her and held her down. She could feel everyone in the room, including Trick break from Bo's hold.

"Everyone out now," Trick yelled.

People started leaving but Richard ran over to where Tamsin and Bo were.

"That was so awesome. Are we going back to your place to uh finish?" he said, his voice eager.

"Seriously dude? What the fuck are you?" Tamsin said whipping her head in his direction.

"Um, I'm a druid. Well my dad is and my mom is.."

"That's interesting because I thought maybe you were a member of the dumb fucks. Get the hell out of here now," Tamsin yelled.

Bo began to laugh hysterically as Richard ran out of the bar, Trick followed behind to lock the door.

Tamsin released Bo's arms but stayed on top of her. "Do you mind explaining what we just saw?"

"Not really," Bo replied, her laughter subsiding. She stared into Tamsin's eyes for a moment and a seductive look came over her face. "God, you are so fucking hot," she said grabbing the back of Tamsin's head and bringing her down for a kiss.

Tamsin pulled back but the minute their lips met she felt herself reciprocating. She couldn't stop the moans that immediately came from her mouth and was shocked at her body's immediate response. Bo's hands grabbed onto her hips and pushed them down making her grind into the succubus. If not for Trick calling her name, Tamsin knew she would have given in right then and there. Instead she pried their lips apart and proceeded to pull back and punch Bo in the jaw. A look of shock replaced the one of ecstasy on Bo's face, and then she began laughing again.

Tamsin pulled Bo up from the floor and threw her against the bar. She yanked a pair of handcuffs from her pocket and snapped them on Bo's hands which she placed behind her back.

"Hmm, if you wanted to get me into handcuffs detective, all you had to do was ask," Bo said still shaking with laughter.

"What's wrong with her?" Tamsin said turning to Trick.

"I think she is experiencing some kind of high from all the energy she was gathering," Trick said, a worried look on his face. 'I've never seen her like this."

"It's only going to get worse. Whatever He did to Bo, pretty soon she isn't going to be the succubus we know."

"Where are you taking her?" Trick said as Tamsin moved Bo towards the front door.

"We're going on a little field trip," Tamsin said as they went out into the night.


	8. Afraid

Tamsin threw Bo into the passenger side of her truck and slammed the door. The succubus began singing what sounded like a wrongly worded version of the song I love rock and roll. Trick came running out with a box in his hand.

"Here, you may need this," he said pulling out a leather bracelet.

"What is it?" Tamsin said turning it over in her hands.

"It can grant you some ability to resist Bo's charms should she try to use them against you. I'm not sure how powerful she's become at this point but it should at least allow you to think clearly and not end up like you did in the bar," Trick said, his concerned gaze watching Bo as she sang her heart out.

" I could have used this some time ago. Why are you just bringing it out now?"

"Honestly, it's not something I ever thought any of us would need. Not for Bo."

Tamsin nodded, slipping the bracelet onto her wrist. She jumped into the truck and looked over at the succubus. The singing had stopped and she was sitting very still gazing out the window. The Valkyrie didn't expect that would last long.

They drove for a few miles before Bo began struggling with the handcuffs.

"These things are uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well if you hadn't gone all succupsycho I wouldn't need to use them."

"I'm hungry. You didn't let me feed," Bo said, her voice full of frustration.

"Feeding on unwilling people is akin to rape Bo. I was not going to let you do that."

"I didn't see anyone there complaining," Bo said with a smirk.

"If you were yourself right now, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I don't care how much control you think you have over your powers, real control is learning where and when to use it and on whom," Tamsin said glancing at Bo.

The succubus was silent as she continued to stared out the window. Tamsin hoped the silence meant she was thinking about what she had done. As they continued to drive Bo began to hum. Tamsin recognized the tune.

"You are my sunshine? Are you going all Pollyanna on me?"

"My dad used to sing it to me when I was a kid to calm me."

"Did it work?"

Bo turned towards Tamsin, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears," Yeah, it did."

"Fuck me," Tamsin mumbled as she glanced at Bo. The tear filled brown eyes were a killer. She wanted to palm her face as she found herself singing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, oh please don't take my sunshine away."

She looked at Bo and noticed that her body had become more relaxed. She began to sing again and finished the song just as they reached their destination.

"Didn't expect you to know all the words to a song like that," Bo said softly.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I did that got it?" Tamsin said turning to Bo before she got out of the truck. Bo nodded her head, a sad smile on her face.

Tamsin went over to the passenger side and pulled Bo from the truck.

"What is this place?" Bo said, her voice sounding tired.

"You don't recognize it?" Tamsin looked to see if the succubus was lying.

They were at the old opera house where the dead body Tamsin and Dyson examined was found. The Valkyrie needed to know if Bo was capable of killing again. The confusion on her face at least indicated she had never been there before.

"A body was dumped here a few days ago. Looked like the life had been sucked from him. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Anger replaced the look of tiredness on Bo's face," You think I did it? That I would kill an innocent person to feed? Shouldn't be surprised, you probably still think I killed that dark fae guy. Well I have news for you, I did."

Tamsin stared at Bo as her brain tried to register what she had just revealed.

"You killed him? After you denied it to no end..."

"He was an asshole okay? I caught him on more than one occasion at this club getting a little too aggressive with some women so I wanted to teach him a lesson. But I couldn't completely control my feed like I can now and I took too much. It wasn't for pleasure, trust me"

Tamsin stood there in stunned silence. At one point she was so anxious to prove that Bo was a murderer, unable to control her hunger like every other succubus she had met. Then she got to know her and saw what type of person she really was and realized there was no one like her. Now this...

"But you lied to me and Dyson..."

"What did you expect me to do? Especially with the way you came at me, I was defensive," Bo said with a sigh. "Look, I know I've been a little crazy lately but I'm not a killer Tamsin. At least not an intentional one and I certainly didn't kill anybody recently. I know how to handle myself now."

"Oh yeah, that was really evident earlier. How do I know you're not lying now?" Tamsin said closing the space between her and Bo.

"Because you know me," Bo said leaning forward so that their faces were nearly touching. She began speaking again, this time her voice almost a whisper but Tamsin heard every word. "That mark on your neck was from a dream. One with crimson and white dresses, yes?"

Tamsin nodded her head, knowing she should have been surprised that Bo knew of the dream. She wasn't.

"Your body sings to me Valkyrie, why? I've been trying to figure it out ever since I came back. Now you call to me even in your sleep. That's never happened with anyone else."

"I thought you did it on purpose," Tamsin said as her mind started to feel foggy.

Bo laughed seductively, "It was enjoyable but not on purpose. That is a power I was not aware of but if you remove these handcuffs perhaps we can figure this out together."

Tamsin nodded yes as she turned Bo around and took out the keys to the cuffs. But before she unlocked them her mind suddenly cleared and she realized what she was doing. The bracelet was coming in handy. She spun Bo back around and sneered at her.

"That shit isn't going to work this time. We're not done with this conversa..." Tamsin felt herself go flying back as Bo rammed into her body sending them barreling to the ground.

"What the fuck Bo..."

"Get your shit together, we've got company," the succubus said rolling off of her.

Tamsin looked up and saw the reason Bo tackled her. A large man wielding a sword was pulling it out of the front of her truck. He must have swung it the same time Bo forced them to the ground.

"Hey that's my truck asshole," Tamsin said jumping up.

The Valkyrie pulled out her dagger and whistled at the man. He turned towards her grunting as he yanked the sword from the truck. He ambled over; sword raised above his head and swung it down hard, slicing through the air. Tamsin felt the whoosh as she dodged to the side and sliced at him. She caught him in the side but he didn't even react.  _Okay,_  the Valkyrie thought to herself as she choreographed her next move.

Before the guy had a chance to swing in her direction, Tamsin delivered three successive punches to his abdomen. He stumbled a bit from the force of the blows but still tuned around primed to stab at her. He missed her by a few inches but still managed to cut into her back. The Valkyrie screamed in pain as she dropped her blade to the ground.

"Damn it Tamsin. You should have just uncuffed me, "Bo said as she backed into a column and slowly worked herself up to her feet.

The assassin threw his sword down in obvious frustration and grabbed Tamsin by the neck. He wrapped his meaty hands around her and began to squeeze. The Valkyrie could feel herself getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. She kicked out and managed to hit his stomach but it had no effect. Her eyes went to Bo and she noticed her focusing on the big man.

"Hey lover, maybe you want to drop her and come over here. I know I'm what you came for," Bo said her eyes turning blue.

The assassin continued to choke Tamsin then suddenly stopped although he still held on to her neck. He cocked his head to the side like a dog listening to a whistle only he could hear before dropping her. Tamsin coughed and gasped for air.

"Why don't you get those keys from her pocket so you can unlock me," Bo said with a smirk.

The assassin roughly rummaged through Tamsin's pants as she still tried to catch her breath. Once he found the keys he ambled over to Bo looking like an excited puppy instead of a crazed killer. Bo turned and allowed him to unlock the handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists after they were off as the man stood in front of her as if awaiting orders.

"Kneel," she said pointing to the ground in front of her.

The man did as he was told. Bo pulled out a dagger from her hip and placed it in the assassin's hand.

"Since you like messing with throats so much, how about you slit yours," Bo said as she backed up.

The assassin took the dagger and slid it deep and deliberately into his neck. Tamsin grimaced at the wet sucking sound it made. The wound instantly began gushing blood as he continued until he cut all the way across his throat. He started convulsing as his hand fell beside him and the dagger dropped to the ground. His body slumped to the side, his head hanging precariously on what muscle hadn't been severed in his violent act.

Tamsin slowly got up from her hands and knees and dusted herself off. She picked up her blade and walked over to Bo. The succubus was staring at the assassin's body with an odd look on her face.

"I just made a man kill himself, "Bo said staring down at the pool of blood forming at her feet.

"Yes you did," Tamsin said trying not to show the fear that had settled into her chest.

"Dear God, what am I?" Bo said turning to Tamsin a look of panic on her face.

"You're...Bo. He was going to kill you anyway, it doesn't matter," Tamsin said trying to reassure.

"But it does matter. I saw him choking you and this rage filled me but I calmed it to make him come to me. I was going to feed from him but...I wanted to see him suffer instead. I've never felt that kind of anger before."

"Bo, I know you said your father was teaching you control but what else did he say to you?"

Bo hesitated then stepped over the man to pick up her dagger. She wiped it clean on the shirt of the assassin, a look of distaste on her face. She finally raised her face to Tamsin and sighed.

"He told me that because I am a succubus and ruled by passion I must learn to control it by allowing it to run free. That restraining my power only leads to those freak outs I used to have."

Tamsin nodded, "There is some truth to that but you can't allow your passion to become who you are. If what you're compelled to do is not within your true nature, real power is not allowing it to control you."

"But what if I like what it wants me to do?" Bo said.

Tamsin stood there stunned, "I honestly don't know how to answer that."

Bo nodded and began walking towards the truck. She stopped for a moment and turned enough to be heard by Tamsin.

"I will go wherever you like Tamsin if you ask. But don't ever handcuff me again."

Tamsin watched Bo walk away and stared down at the assassin's body. For the first time in a long time she was at a loss for words.

* * *

 

After a short moment of indecision Tamsin called her partner. Dyson appeared not too long after other squad cars pulled into the lot. Tamsin watched as he went over to Bo and gave her a hug. Ever the protector. He jogged over to the Valkyrie as she stood over the body watching the coroner's staff bag it.

"That is one big assassin," Dyson said as they zipped up the body bag.

"Yeah, well that meant nothing to our girl over there. She handled him like a freaking puppeteer. "

"Any idea on where he might have come from," Dyson said circling the area.

"My guess is the Morrigan. Bo really embarrassed her the other night in that club."

"Evonny being vindictive, never would have figured that," Dyson said with a smirk. He stopped in front of Tamsin, "What the hell are you two doing out here anyway?"

"I had to know if Bo killed that man we found a few days ago, I thought if I brought her out here it would get her to talk. She knows nothing about it."

"Tamsin, you're a police officer. You want to question a suspect you go through the proper channels," Dyson said in a firm voice.

"I'm sorry but Bo went into super succubus mode earlier and I was a little freaked out. I wasn't thinking straight," Tamsin said kicking a stone by her foot.

"Trick told me, I was at the Dal when you called. What's happening to her?" Dyson said, fear evident in his voice.

"What's happening is Daddy has convinced her that allowing her true nature to come forth will free her. I think it might actually have the opposite effect. If she loses who she really is and becomes a slave to her abilities..."

"Then he gets to come in and mold her as he sees fit. And I'm going to guess it isn't to make her a better person," Dyson said, his voice filled with anger. "What can we do?"

"I was able to get an old friend of mine to take me to Valhalla so that I can get some answers."

"Why can't you go on your own? Aren't you still a Valkyrie?"

"It's a story best told when I've had a few drinks in me wolf boy. All you need to know is I want you to come with me tomorrow night," Tamsin said with a smile.

"Me? So you want us to walk into a possible death trap together. Gee I didn't know you cared," Dyson said playfully tapping Tamsin with his fist.

"Oh don't act like you don't want to play hero to our favorite little succubunny over there," Tamsin said beginning to walk to her truck.

"I'm sorry, is someone jealous?" Dyson said following behind.

"Not at all D man, not at all," Tamsin said she got to her truck and flipped him off.

Dyson laughed and just shook his head. Tamsin attempted to get into the driver's seat but suddenly the pain from where the assassin's blade sliced into her earlier forced her back to the ground. Bo looked over from the passenger seat, concern on her face.

"Tamsin are you hurt? Why didn't you say something?" The succubus asked as she got out of the truck.

"Holy shit. You're bleeding pretty heavily," Dyson said lifting her jacket.

"Please, I've had worse. I've been in battles remember. I'm just gonna get Bo home and..."

Everything went black as Tamsin felt herself fall to the ground.

* * *

 

_Voices surrounded her infiltrating her thoughts. She could feel her body being placed onto a soft surface, her jacket and shirt carefully being removed. She wanted to tell whoever it was that sounded so concerned that she was alright but all Tamsin could do was moan in pain. Soft hands placed something warm and wet on her side and wiped what she assumed was her wound clean. Those same soft hands slowly turned her over. Then she felt a presence beside her face and what sounded like the voice of an angel that whispered to her, "I'm here, you can rest now." Then she felt those hands again as they splayed out on her stomach and began pulsing energy into her body. The pain suddenly dulled and was replaced with a pleasant feeling of calm. The Valkyrie once again went into darkness but this time one of sleep._

Tamsin snapped awake and took a few minutes to place where she was. She recognized Bo's room and when she glanced to the side she could see the succubus curled up in a chair that sat in the corner. She looked down at her side and saw the wound that was still seeping blood.  _Shit_ , she thought to herself. At the time it happened she didn't realize just how deep the sword had gone. The Valkyrie attempted to turn so that she could get up instead she cried out in agony as she fell back on the bed. Bo awoke and jumped up from her chair running over to the bed.

"Hey, hey now. I'm right here baby," Bo said kneeling beside the bed and placing her hand on Tamsin's stomach. She began sending more pulses of energy into her and it helped ease the pain.

"Baby? Not two hours ago you were threatening me about handcuffing you and now you're calling me sweet names. I don't get you, I don't get any of this," Tamsin said, confusion all over her face.

Bo removed her hands and sat back on her heels, "I don't get it either but I've never felt like this. You frustrate me, amuse me, tempt me, anger me and move me like nobody else. You make me feel alive. Whatever this is, I want it," Bo said moving towards the bed and holding Tamsin's face in her hands.

Bo leaned in and kissed the Valkyrie gently then pulled back to slowly transfer chi into her. Tamsin closed her eyes as the energy pulsed through her body and began to heal her. When she opened them Bo was staring at her, a myriad of emotions playing on her face.

Tamsin hesitated then smiled, "I want this too. But I think we can both agree we have shitty timing."

Bo laughed and shook her head yes. She balanced herself on the bed as she began to get up but fell back as if dizzy. Tamsin grabbed her and sat her back down.

"I forgot you haven't fed. Dyson was with us, you could have asked him," Tamsin said

"Didn't want to feed from him, "Bo said her voice sounding weak.

"Well you have to do something, especially after sending some chi my way. You can feed from me," Tamsin replied.

"No, "Bo said standing up and backing away. "I remember that dream. I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want you to see me as a monster."

"I could never see you that way," Tamsin said reaching out her hand, trying to hide the hesitation in her voice.

"Then why do I see fear in your eyes," Bo said as she backed further away, then turned and ran from the room.

"Bo," Tamsin yelled.

The Valkyrie jumped up and frantically searched for a shirt in Bo's dresser. When she found one she rushed down the stairs and found the keys to her truck on the kitchen counter.

"Fuck my life," Tamsin yelled in frustration as she followed Bo out into the night.


	9. The Hunter and the Hunted

Tamsin fumbled with her keys as she rushed to get inside her truck. She sat down and pulled out her cell phone, dialing a now familiar number.

"Come on, pick up," she yelled to the ringing phone as she drove out of her spot.

"Hello," said the female voice on the other end.

"Kenzi, I need you," Tamsin replied as she sped down the highway almost colliding with another car. "Watch where you're going asshole," she screamed as she continued by.

"Um, can you try not to bust my ear drums? And are you aware it's like 1 in the morning?"

"And your point would be?" Tamsin replied not missing an opportunity to bother the human.

"Oh nothing, I'm always available to you Tam Tam," Kenzi said popping the bubble gum she was chewing on, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tamsin flinched at the annoying nickname," Whatever kid, I need to know where Bo would go if she needs to feed."

"Hmm, well that depends. If she's gone awhile without she hooks up with someone fae, if she hasn't then..."

"Okay so say she's really hungry, where would she be?"

"Geez, interrupt much."

"Kenzi, this is serious. I need to find Bo before something bad happens."

Kenzi's tone changed from light hearted to worried," What's going on? Did Bo hulk out again?"

"Something like that. It's nothing for you to worry about I just need to make sure she's okay. She ran from me..."

"What did you do to her?

"What did I do? Last time I checked she was the one stomping all over my heart," Tamsin said immediately regretting it.

"Oh really, Miss there is nothing going on with Bo. And who knew you had a heart, go figure."

"Kenzi," Tamsin sighed.

"Okay, okay. Try this place called Ecstasy, its over on..."

"I know where that is, it's a dark fae S&M bar. Since when does Bo go to that type of place?"

"I don't know, she only mentioned it recently. I think her desires have gotten a touch darker if you ask me"

"And you never thought to mention this?"

"Oh I'm sorry, what should I have done? Run to everyone and said oh hey, Bo might be into bondage and spankings now, should I be concerned? She's a succubus; I figured she was experimenting with the wonder snatch."

Tamsin smirked," Wonder snatch? How do you come up with this stuff?"

"It all stems from this brilliant mind of mine."

Tamsin pulled into the parking lot of Ecstasy and saw Bo's camaro a few cars over.

"I'm here and I see her car. Thanks kid," Tamsin said preparing to hang up.

"Ugh, could you stop calling me kid. It makes me feel like I'm ten."

"I'll stop when you stop calling me all of those ridiculous names you come up with."

"Oh come on, Tamilicous. When I do it, it's cute," Kenzi said hanging up.

"She is so going to get it when I see her," Tamsin mumbled to herself as she exited the truck.

She took a look around at some of the crowd hanging out in front of the club. Some of the faces looked familiar but one in particular stood out near the entrance.

"Hey Vex," Tamsin said as she got to the door.

"Well, well if it isn't our resident detective Valkyrie. Give me a minute love, I'm handling something," Vex said turning back to the bouncer standing beside him.

"Listen you wanker, if I have to tell you again how many people to let in at once I'm going to make you cut off your own bits, ya understand me? Now sod off"

The bouncer nodded his head and walked back over to the line of people waiting to get in. His response made Tamsin want to laugh. The guy was at least twice the size of Vex, but the dark fae's power to manipulate was enough to scare anyone.

"Alright then, how may I be of assistance Tamsin? Fancy a bit of rough and tumble do ya?" Vex said making his way over and placing his hand on Tamsin's shoulder.

"No, but I hear you have a special guest tonight. A certain unaligned succubus."

"Oy, I think I do recall a small dark and sexy little succubus coming in here. Now it ain't my job to keep tabs on them sort of things but I may or may not have let such a person in through the VIP entrance," Vex said pointing to the side of the building.

Tamsin sighed," And what are the chances I get that same type of treatment."

"Hmm, a monetary donation would be greatly appreciated," Vex said grinning.

Tamsin stared him down until he began to look uncomfortable. "Or I could write you up and have you arrested for all the violations I'm sure you have in this fine establishment," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, I was just taking the piss out of ya. No need to get so serious," he said beckoning her to follow him.

Vex walked her to the door putting in a code and held it open for her to enter.

"Enjoy," he said with a wink.

Tamsin entered and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. There were strobe lights going off in the dance area but the others were only lit by red bulbs. The walls were colored black which made it that much harder to navigate. She noticed a man out of the corner of her eye looking at her. He was short and balding with a slightly pudgy build. She tried not to roll her eyes when she noticed him moving towards her.

"Do you want to play?" the guy said as he saddled up next to her. He was shorter than her by what looked like five inches and had on an almost too normal outfit considering where they were, a dress shirt and slacks with a tie.

"Dude, seriously? You have to be this tall for this ride," Tamsin said indicating with her hand at her head level.

"Oh please, please mistress. Let me serve you," the man said dropping to his knees and kissing her shoe.

"Holy shit, get off the floor," Tamsin said grabbing him by his arm. She sighed,"Fine you want to serve me, find out where a woman went who came in maybe ten minutes ago. She's a brunette, short, and very sexy. Her eyes turn from brown to blue when she's... hungry"

"Oh yes, I will find her for you mistress," the man said running off.

"Okay then," Tamsin said heading towards the bar. She walked up to it and waved the bartender over.

"Whiskey on the rocks," she said turning around to stare out at the crowd as he prepared the drink.

There were a sea of bodies moving on the dance floor and if you watched long enough it was as if they were moving in unison. People were in various states of dress, from the fully clothed to the barely there. Tamsin could understand Bo's attraction to a place like this; it was unapologetically sexual and left people free to explore their desires. How could a succubus resist?

"Your drink," the bartender said sliding it across the counter.

Tamsin reached in her pocket for money and realized she left her wallet. "Shit, I don't have cash on me."

"Doesn't matter, the boss said anything you want is on the house," the bartender said gesturing across the room.

Tamsin raised her glass in acknowledgment at Vex and he made a bowing motion. She tried not to think about what kind of favor would be called in for the generosity. If there was one thing common among all dark fae, it was that no act of kindness was given without a price.

The Valkyrie downed the drink and placed it back on the counter. Her eyes scanned the room for the little man and noticed him pushing his way towards her location.

"Mistress, I found out that the woman you are looking for is in one of the private rooms. Would you like me to take you to them?" the man said averting his eyes.

"Yes, I would. Lead on, uh, slave," Tamsin said trying to find a proper derogatory term. It seemed to work because a look of joy ran across the man's face.

They weaved their way through the crowd and Tamsin tried not to touch anyone. It was hard since they had to cut across the dance floor and people weren't really moving out of the way. She had to swat a few hands that strayed onto her body. After a few minutes they made it across and went down a staircase that felt like they were descending into a pit. The darkness upstairs was nothing compared to the lower floor. It was lit by dark blue lights that barely reflected off of the black walls.

"I assume you've been down here before," she asked the man as he expertly led her through.

"Oh yes, many times mistress. I always find someone big and strong like you who want to play."

He finally stopped at a door towards the end of the hall. "This leads to the various rooms mistress. You will find your friend in one of them, although most people do not like to be disturbed when they are using them."

"Oh, trust me. She'll want to be disturbed," Tamsin said as she went to open the door. She stopped and turned around," What type of fae are you?"

"A sylph, mistress."

"An air spirit, how interesting. I heard your kind don't often take human form."

"We don't but I do on occasion to enjoy earthly delights with kind mistresses such as you," he said with a grin. He caught himself looking directly at her and looked down again.

"What's your name?"

"Stanley mistress."

"Well Stanley the sylph, I'm going to assume you will wait here for me. But I may take awhile so feel free to leave," Tamsin said opening the door.

"I will wait until you return mistress," Stanley said dropping to the floor and prostrating himself in front of her.

Suit yourself," Tamsin said as she went through to the other side.

* * *

 

The door slammed shut behind the Valkyrie and an almost eerie silence greeted her. She figured the rooms were probably soundproof which accounted for the lack of noise. The hallway was better lit than the previous one so she was able to navigate it easily. She eyed the doors; they were all nondescript except for roman numerals etched onto them. Tamsin had no idea how she was going to figure out where Bo was until she suddenly felt a pull from her center. The feeling was similar to when Bo would begin her feed. _She must be feeding nearby_ , Tamsin thought to herself.

She wasn't sure how or why she could feel it but she decided to go along with it as her body began to move down the hall. She stopped in front of a door marked XV and placed her hand on it. The pulling feeling became stronger. She tried the doorknob and was surprised to feel it turn. Tamsin pushed the door and entered the room.

It was dimly lit and as Tamsin's eyes swept across the room she could see various toys and objects for use. Her eyes landed on a bed towards the back of the room. It was a large canopy. Bo and a man were kneeling on the bed kissing. The succubus had her shirt off but still wore her bra and the guy was also shirtless. Bo stopped kissing him and began to trail kisses down his chest. Not able to watch any longer the Valkyrie stalked across the room and saw Bo look up just as she reached the grabbed the guy's arm and yanked him from the bed.

"Tamsin what are you doing here?" Bo said jumping off the bed.

The Valkyrie ignored Bo and dragged the guy across the floor and dropped his arm when she reached the door. She grabbed his shirt and shoes and threw them at his body.

"Get the fuck out of here."

The guy got up from the floor and sized her up. The Valkyrie allowed a hint of her true face to show. He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Instead he took his stuff and ran from the room.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," Tamsin said a pleased look on her face.

The Valkyrie turned around and was taken by surprise as Bo shoved her back against the wall.

"So now you know my little secret," Bo said placing her hands against the wall on either side of Tamsin.

"Looks like it succubus. Very interesting place you've chosen as your feeding ground," Tamsin said with a smirk. "Didn't think this would be your style but I dig it."

"Do you?" Bo said pushing off the wall. Her eyes trailed down Tamsin's body. "Once again you interrupted my feeding. That's a problem."

Tamsin moved closer to Bo," I told you earlier, feed from me."

"And I told you no," Bo said putting her hand up to create space between them.

Tamsin took Bo's hand and raised it to her face, caressing her cheek with it. She moved the succubus's hand down and wrapped it around her throat. They stared into each other's eyes and Tamsin could see the flash of blue.

"I'm a big bad Valkyrie remember? I can take it," Tamsin said softly.

Bo yanked her hand away and turned around," You don't understand. I can hold back if I need to with anyone else but with you, I feel..."

"Out of control," Tamsin said turning Bo around. "I know, I feel the same way but you don't have to hold back with me. I'm not afraid of you."

She watched as Bo's eyes turned bright blue," Maybe you should be."

Tamsin smirked as she stepped back and removed her jacket flinging it on the floor. She began to unbutton the shirt she wore. Bo's eyes followed her fingers as the shirt slowly opened. She pulled that off and dropped it at her feet. Her hands slid down her torso and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling the zipper down. The whole time the Valkyrie kept her eyes fixed on Bo's, reveling in the heat of her stare. She kicked off her shoes and slid her jeans down letting them pool at her feet. She stepped out of them and stood there in only her bra and underwear.

Tamsin waited as Bo appraised her, her eyes still bright blue. The look on her face was one of pure hunger, she resembled a lion assessing its prey. The Valkyrie felt like Bo wanted to devour her but instead of inciting fear it made her want to be the succubus's next meal.

"Okay?" Tamsin said, surprised at the nervousness in her voice. As she stood there she felt nervous and raw, like she had been stripped not of her clothes but her pride. There had never been anyone she desired more than the woman standing in front of her and the thought of being rejected again had her on edge.

Bo stepped towards her, her eyes suddenly turning brown again. She smiled in a way Tamsin hadn't seen since before she was taken and held her hand out, "Okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hopefully if you've reached this point you have been enjoying my story. I would love to get feedback on my work. Leave a comment and let me know what you think .


	10. Some Like It Hot

Tamsin took a hold of Bo's outreached hand and was startled when the succubus gripped it tightly practically yanking the Valkyrie into her. Bo turned over her hand and hooked her finger underneath the leather bracelet Trick had given Tamsin to wear. She pulled it off and flung it onto the pile of discarded clothes.

"You won't be needing that since you trust me, right?" Bo said not breaking eye contact with Tamsin.

"Right," Tamsin said trying to ignore the fear that was taking up residence inside of her.

_This isn't you, show her who you really are_ , Tamsin thought to herself. She closed her eyes briefly and her mind flew through the past few weeks. All of the frustration and desire that had been coursing through her. Now was the time to let it out.  _Game on_ , she said in her mind smiling.

Tamsin gripped Bo to her, smirking at the look of surprise on the succubus's face. She wrapped her right leg around Bo's and forced her to the ground. They both dropped and Tamsin shook her head after they landed.

"They have really thought of everything here," she said gesturing to the floor that she hadn't realized was padded.

"All the better to do this," Bo said using the opportunity to roll herself on top of Tamsin.

The Valkyrie had to admit she was turned on by Bo's strength but she wasn't going to give up dominance that easily. She pulled Bo down to her but instead of kissing her lips as she so badly wanted, she whispered in her ear.

"You're going to have to do alot better than that if you want to take me down," Tamsin said using all of her strength to push Bo off of her.

The succubus let out a frustrated yell as she went flying back landing on her ass. She stood up and her eyes went blue again. Tamsin's thoughts became a blur as she started to feel Bo project energy towards her. She fell back in ecstasy and began writhing around uncontrollably.

"Bo," she managed to murmur but the succubus just stood there with a seductive grin on her face.

Tamsin felt her hand slide down her torso and into her underwear. She wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to or because Bo was making her but the ache between her legs needed to be put to rest. She slipped a finger into her cleft and began massaging her clit. She was shocked at how wet she was but also turned on. She slipped her finger inside and continued to stroke herself. The orgasm hit her hard and fast, no doubt a result of Bo's manipulations. From under her half lidded eyes she could see the succubus standing with folded arms looking very pleased.

"Not fair," Tamsin said after she caught her breath.

"You didn't say I couldn't use my powers," Bo said with a self satisfied grin.

"Well then, its only right I reciprocate," Tamsin said rising from the floor.

She walked up to Bo and rammed their lips together. The kiss was hard enough to hurt but Tamsin didn't pull back. Instead she slowed down only to bite Bo's bottom lip, satisfied by the yelp that came from the succubus's mouth. She wrapped her hand around Bo's neck as she continued to kiss her leading her to the wall.

Even though she never used her abilities lightly Tamsin knew she could use them on Bo without consequence. So she began whispering into Bo's ear , her Valkyrie side changing her face over.

"You don't want to use your powers on me. You want to let me in without them. This would be more fun if you just gave in."

"I don't need my powers?"Bo said pulling back.

"No," Tamsin said as she pushed Bo against the wall.

The succubus looked momentarily confused as Tamsin strapped her into the contraption against the wall. It was a rack of some kind that had cuffs at both the bottom and top. Tamsin only used the top and then stepped back with an evil grin. Bo seemed to come out of her fog and realized what had been done. Her eyes turned blue but before she could do anything Tamsin shook her head.

"Ah ah ah succubus, we've played this your way now we're going to play it mine. You aren't allowed to use your powers until I say so."

"And why would I agree to that?" Bo said a look of defiance on her face.

"Because you want me just as much as I want you. And I promise, giving up control to me doesn't mean you lose power. If anything you gain it because I want you so fucking bad," Tamsin said

Bo eyes returned to brown and she smiled, "Fine, you win Valkyrie. I'll play your little game but I thought I told you I didn't like being handcuffed," she said shaking her wrists.

"I know but I like you in them," Tamsin said with a sexy smirk as she walked over to the bookcase on the other side of the room.

She grabbed a blindfold she found there and walked back over to the shackled succubus.

"You know so many of people only ever focus on the dominant role when it comes to power play. Not as much respect is given to the submissive. But I have been alive a very long time, I respect the beauty of both sides," Tamsin said as she stood in front of Bo. "There is much pleasure to be had in letting go and submitting."

Tamsin winked at Bo as she placed the blindfold over her eyes. She stepped back cocking her head to the side as she let her eyes linger over every inch of Bo's body.

"I have to say, I am enjoying you like this," Tamsin said with a chuckle.

She walked back over to the succubus and began kissing her again, this time slower and more deliberate. Their tongues slid over each other and Tamsin smiled at the moans coming from Bo. She abruptly stopped the kiss and switched to kissing along Bo's cheek, making her gasp when she licked along her jaw line. The Valkyrie moved her hands behind Bo's back and unsnapped her bra, marveling in her breasts as they fell free.

"They really are lovely," Tamsin said as she began to massage them with her hands. "Are my hands as soft as you remember?"

She could see by Bo's reaction she remembered the statement she had made months ago. "Yes," she managed to get out in between gasps of pleasure.

Tamsin dipped her head down and licked a trail down Bo's stomach eliciting more gasps. She dropped to her knees unbuckling the succubus's jeans, pulling them down to her ankles. She slipped them off and flung them across the room. She was surprised when she turned back around and realized the succubus hadn't lied about not wearing underwear.

"Well that makes this much easier," Tamsin said lifting Bo's leg and placing it over her shoulder. She buried her face in between the succubus's thighs and began to slowly slide her tongue inside. She could hear Bo's breathing becoming faster and deeper the more she licked. The Valkyrie swirled her tongue up and down the cleft alternating between flicking and sucking Bo's clit. Tamsin felt herself becoming more and more excited as the succubus groaned , her hands finding their way to the Valkyrie's shoulders. Her fingernails dug into Tamsin's skin but rather than deter her the pain spurred her to lick faster and harder. She could tell Bo was getting closer to release and she wanted to give it to her but not like that.

Instead she slowed down and stopped, reluctantly moving away from the succubus. Bo murmured protest but seemed to think better of it and quieted down. Tamsin wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and proceeded to unlock Bo from the cuffs. She expected the succubus to jump on her as soon as the cuffs were off but she remained docile.

"You being submissive? Didn't think I'd see the day," Tamsin said leading Bo over to the bed."

Bo gave a sly smile," I like submitting to you."

"But you're doing this because I demanded it," Tamsin said pushing her to bend over a bench. She leaned in and spoke into her ear," When I'm done with you, you're going to beg me for this."

Tamsin went searching in the room again and found what she was looking for boxed up. She ripped it open and began to assemble the pieces.

"I'm going to guess that here they go by the, you used it you bought methodology," Tamsin said as she strapped the item to her body.

"You would guess right. I have some interesting items in my trunk," Bo said eliciting a laugh from Tamsin.

"Well looks like I have something to add to your collection, "she said walking back over to Bo.

She stroked the shaft of the strap on she had just attached to her body and shook her head knowing Bo would be shocked at her using it. She admired the succubus's backside as she stood behind her. After a quick slap that got Bo to groan in frustration she reached down and slid her finger into her wetness before wrapping a hand around the cock and guiding it into her. Bo gasped and trembled as Tamsin spread her open slowing working her way inside. She started off slow but it didn't take long before she felt herself losing control, the friction against her own clit beginning to overpower her. She slowed down despite Bo's protests then stopped. This was after all a means to an end.

Tamsin grabbed Bo off of the bench and sat on it in her stead. She positioned the succubus to straddle her and impaled her on top of the cock. Bo bit her lip in an attempt to stay quiet but the Valkyrie could see that she was finally losing control. Her breathing became erratic and her body had taken on a slight glow. Sensing she was close, Tamsin yanked the blindfold off and was rewarded with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Now feed ," Tamsin growled as she pressed their mouths together.

She watched Bo try to fight even then but she couldn't withstand all of the sensations she was experiencing. Tamsin could see when the orgasm hit her and she pulled back sucking Tamsin's chi with such force the Valkyrie was surprised she could stand it. She felt like her insides were being yanked from the core of her body. But after awhile a warmth filled her and the pain subsided. Bo stopped after she got her fill and kissed her right before climbing off and dropping to the bed.

Tamsin unhooked the contraption from around her hips and let it fall to the floor. Her body was still reeling from Bo's feed so she had no chance to react when the succubus grabbed her and pushed her down to the bed as well.

"We weren't done," Bo said as she stroked her thigh. She yanked down Tamsin's underwear and immediately began fingering her.

The Valkyrie had been close to the edge the whole time she was playing with Bo so it didn't take long for her to come. Bo simply hooked the finger that was inside of her and brushed against her g spot causing an instant eruption. But the succubus kept her coming in waves as she pulsed energy through the fingers that were inside of Tamsin. She reached over and kissed the Valkyrie then began feeding her chi causing the orgasm to become a full bodied explosion. It wasn't until Bo was satisfied that she couldn't get her off any longer that she stopped using her powers.

* * *

The room was eerily quiet as the Valkyrie and the succubus laid on the bed each lost in their own thoughts. Tamsin kept feeling like she wanted to say something, anything but too much came to mind so she stayed quiet. Her head was lying on Bo's chest and she was counting each heartbeat. The sound soothed her.

After what felt like an eternity of nothing but the tick of the clock above their heads, Bo's voice broke through the silence.

"That was indescribable," she said turning her head towards Tamsin. "I've never had what we just had with anyone."

"And what did we just have?" Tamsin said raising her head up.

"I don't know, I said I couldn't describe it," Bo replied causing both of them to laugh. "But whatever it was, I want it again."

Tamsin reluctantly lifted herself off of Bo and sat up with her back to headboard.

"Well, you're going to have to wine and dine me if you expect anymore from me. A girl has standards," Tamsin said with a grin.

"That can be arranged," Bo said leaning on her elbow as she looked up at Tamsin. "You know, your chi tastes like sunshine feels, bright ,warm and delicious. It's going to be even harder being around you now."

"Because my sparkling wit was such a winner before," Tamsin said waving her off with her hand.

Bo grabbed that hand and held it with hers.

"I told you before that I know you're one of the good ones. Even if you don't believe it I do, just like you believe in me," Bo said as she stroked her finger across Tamsin's hand. "Okay?" she said repeating the line from Tamsin earlier.

The Valkyrie nodded her head and grinned as she laid back down with Bo, "Okay."

* * *

Tamsin gripped Bo's hand as they walked down the hallway. She couldn't help but sneak glances at the succubus and smile. She contemplated telling Bo about her visit the next night to Valhalla but decided she didn't want her to worry.

Right before they made it to the exit Bo stopped and leaned against a wall.

"Bo are you okay?" Tamsin asked reaching out to her.

Bo began holding her head and screaming in agony, dropping to her knees. She looked up at Tamsin and the Valkyrie was surprised to see her nose bleeding. She searched in her pocket and found a tissue as she dropped to her knees in front of Bo and began cleaning her off. Finally the pain seemed to subside.

"What was that?" Tamsin said cradling Bo's head with her hand.

"I don't know, I've been having these awful migraines. I never did before. It feels like my skull is going to crack open."

"Have you talked to Lauren about it?"

"That's just it, she's run all of these tests and nothing is wrong. At least nothing quantifiable is how she put it," Bo said as she let Tamsin help her back up.

"Maybe Trick can help. He wants to have someone come and give your psyche the once over. Are you down for that?"

"At this point, I'll try anything," Bo said holding the tissue to her nose.

They began walking again and Tamsin felt her heart skip a beat when she felt Bo reach for her hand. When they got to the exit Tamsin remembered who was on the other side and decided to give some warning.

"Um, don't be surprised when we open this door," Tamsin said with a grin.

"Surprised by what?" Bo said.

Tamsin opened the door and Stanley jumped up in anticipation.

"Mistress you found your friend, I did good. Are you pleased?" Stanley said, excitement in his voice.

Tamsin patted his head which seemed to make him happy. Bo looked at the Valkyrie, an eyebrow raised.

"This is best explained over drinks I think," Tamsin said laughing as she led Bo upstairs, Stanley following behind.


	11. A Journey

Tamsin pulled up to Bo's house and waited for the succubus to follow suit. They'd spent another hour at Ecstasy having drinks and learning more about Stanley. When he wasn't begging to be forced to do a task he was actually a really interesting guy.

Once Bo arrived they went inside the house and Tamsin threw her jacket across the couch.

"Um, do you want some coffee or something," Bo said searching through the cabinets.

"Water would be good," Tamsin said leaning against the kitchen counter.

Bo grabbed a glass and filled it to the top. She handed it to Tamsin and as the Valkyrie took the glass their fingers brushed against each other. They both jerked back at the charge that hit them.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm still a bit revved up from earlier," Bo said blushing. "I think I'll have some water too."

Tamsin chuckled as she watched a flustered Bo gulp down a glass of water in seconds.

"Are you laughing at me?" Bo said wiping the excess water from her mouth.

"No, at the situation," Tamsin said grinning as she put down her glass. "Okay, maybe a little bit at you."

It was subtle but Tamsin noticed a flash of anger cross Bo's face. It surprised her but the shift in her expression went by so fast Tamsin was sure she imagined it. A mischievous look appeared on Bo's face instead. The smile on Tamsin's face dropped when she felt a pulse of energy shoot through the lower part of her body. She bit her lip in an attempt to contain the moan that almost escaped her mouth.

"Well, looks like you're not laughing now," Bo said with a sexy smirk.

She walked up to Tamsin and began unbuttoning her shirt. "Tell me, did you have fun earlier. Spouting all that stuff about giving up control?"

Tamsin nodded her head as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Well that's good, because I'm not expecting a replay of that any time soon," Bo said as she got to the last button. Her hands trailed down Tamsin's abdomen, "My god you are delicious."

The succubus began kissing Tamsin's collar bone and worked her way down. The Valkyrie finally released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and sighed as her hands found Bo's head. She ran her fingers through the succubus's chocolate colored mane and fought the urge to push her lower. Bo was obviously teasing her and having a good time doing it.

Tamsin jerked as Bo began leaving bite marks as she trailed down her stomach.

"What is it with you and hickeys?" Tamsin said between gasps.

"I like leaving my mark so when I'm not there and you see it, you remember how it got there," Bo said before biting down again making Tamsin moan.

When Bo reached the top of Tamsin's pants she unbuttoned and lowered them just enough to reveal the top of her underwear. She trailed her finger along the edge pulsing energy into the Valkyrie while following behind with her tongue. Tamsin felt like she was going to explode.

"Hmm, you know your chi isn't the only thing that tastes delicious," Bo said lowering the Valkyrie's pants to the floor.

She continued kissing along Tamsin's underwear, the heat from her breath fueling the desire of the Valkyrie.

"Please," Tamsin could hear herself saying. But it was like someone else was speaking.

"What was that, I can't hear you," Bo mumbled against her thigh.

"Please don't stop," Tamsin said leaning into Bo.

As soon as she said that the succubus did stop. "Well who's the one begging now," she said as she sat back on her heels.

She stood straight up and grabbed Tamsin, bringing her in for a deep kiss. Then she wrapped her hand in the Valkyrie's hair and pulled them apart.

"Looks like who's in charge remains to be seen," Bo said with a smirk. She gave a quick kiss on the cheek and let go of Tamsin then turned to walk to her bedroom. "Make sure to turn off the lights before you come to bed. Don't want my electricity bill high."

Tamsin stood there, confusion on her face as she pulled up her pants. She went over to the light switch and flicked it off.

"What have I gotten myself into," she said to herself as she followed Bo upstairs.

* * *

"Hello, earth to Tamsin," Dyson said waving his hand in her face.

The Valkyrie slapped his arm, "Dude, seriously with the hand in the face? You're lucky I'm out of it or I would so clock you right now," Tamsin said pushing Dyson out of the way playfully.

They were at another crime scene and Tamsin had to admit she was in a bit of a daze. The night before and the morning had felt like a dream that she was sad to have been awakened from. Bo made sure they went to sleep that night and did not fool around despite her seduction of Tamsin in the kitchen. It seemed their fight for dominance was at a standstill. But that morning the Valkyrie had never hated getting out of bed more. She finally got to wake up with Bo in her arms and it was the best feeling ever. Now it was hard to focus when all she could think about were Bo's hands, and her skin and her taste. She shook her head to clear the thoughts.

"So, another body. Let me guess, same as the other one," Tamsin said walking over to the crime scene.

"Yep. Same signature kill. But this time, we got a little something extra," Dyson said kneeling by the body and lifting the man's shirt sleeve.

A mark was on his forearm, what looked like an insignia. Tamsin moved closer and tried to read the small lettering under the marking.

"Club Dionysus I think it says. We need to put that in the database and find out what it is," Tamsin said standing up.

"I think we can take an educated guess by the name what type of place it might be," Dyson said with a smirk.

"Wow, you're really on a roll today wolf boy. Looks like we're going to have to meet in the boxing ring later so I can punch that smirk off your face."

"You're on," Dyson said raising his fists in a mock fighting stance.

"But seriously D, are we going to ignore the fact that this was another succubus kill?"

Dyson dropped his hands and his face became serious, "No, of course not. We're going to have to at least bring Bo in for questioning."

Tamsin rubbed her face in her hands," Yeah, I know."

"Hey Tamsin," a voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Mike from the coroner's office standing there munching on a bagel.

"Hi Mike," she said stifling a laugh as a surprised look came over his face.

"So you guys got any leads?" he mumbled as he tried to finish chewing.

"No, but you know how these cases go. Gotta keep fishing til you catch something," Tamsin said with a big smile.

Mike looked even more flustered and just nodded his head. Tamsin waved goodbye as she walked back to the car with Dyson.

"What was that about?"

"What, a girl can't be nice?"

"Not you, and not to him. Women are inherently not nice to creepy Mike."

"I was feeling generous today but that generosity does not extend to the ass kicking you will be receiving later."

"I look forward to it," Dyson growled into her ear as he entered the car.

* * *

After boxing with Dyson at the gym Tamsin tried to mentally prepare herself for the meet up with Kara. She was nervous but looking forward to seeing her former home and one of her favorite mentors. As she threw her gym bag in the passenger seat she noticed Bo's car pulling into the gym parking lot. She smiled and leaned against the front of her truck. The succubus got out of her Camaro

"You standing there reminds me of Johnny Valentine," Bo said wrapping her arms around Tamsin's waist and kissing her.

"And who is Johnny Valentine?" Tamsin said pushing Bo's hair out of her face.

"He was the older bad boy in my high school that every girl wanted. He always wore this cool leather jacket and had this beat up pickup truck he was always working on. Every day after school he used to lean against it after fiddling with the engine all sweaty. He was dreamy," Bo said leaning in to kiss Tamsin's neck.

"Dreamy huh? Sounds like a dork who tried too hard," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I think you're right about that," Bo said laughing. "But you're even better because you're like a dream come true," Bo said placing small kisses on Tamsin's lips.

"Wow, are you usually this corny?" Tamsin said in between kisses.

"Well, you make me feel like a nervous 12 year old so I'm sorry if I sound stupid," Bo said moving back from Tamsin.

"No, I'm sorry. That was really sweet to say. I'm just not used to this stuff," Tamsin said pulling her back. "But I'm willing to learn."

"Good thing I'm a great teacher," Bo said leaning in for another kiss.

"Hmm hmm," a male voice cleared his throat behind Bo.

Tamsin's eyes fluttered open and saw Dyson standing there with his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Bo," Dyson said with a grin.

"Hey Dyson. Did you have a good workout?" She said turning towards him.

"I did, although your girl here worked me over," he said wincing as he touched a spot on his chest.

"He totally deserved it for being a smartass earlier," Tamsin said raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, Dyson one upped you in the smart ass department. Can't say I'm not impressed," Bo said giving him a high five.

"Hey, why is it when he and Kenzi say snarky things everyone thinks it's cute but when I do it I'm a bitch?" Tamsin said folding her arms.

"What can I say, you lack our charm," Dyson replied with a smile as he backed up to go to his car. "I will see you in a bit Officer Slamsin. Later Bo"

"I obviously did not hit him hard enough," Tamsin with a dismissive wave. "Anyway, how did you know to find me here?"

"Well officer, I used my super awesome detective skills and called Hale," Bo said with a laugh then her face got serious. "Listen, I know you are doing something that you don't want to tell me about and I have a feeling it has to do with me and my dad."

"Bo.." Tamsin started to speak but Bo silenced her.

"I understand that right now you can't tell me but I hope that when you're done you will. And be safe, we just started and I don't want this to end yet...if ever," Bo said planting a soft kiss on Tamsin's lips.

Bo backed away and waved goodbye as she headed to her car. Tamsin rubbed her chest as she felt a pain and thought maybe Dyson had landed a good punch on her. But as she rubbed the spot she realized it wasn't her body that was aching, it was her heart.

* * *

That evening Tamsin pulled up to the field where she agreed to meet Kara. She sat enjoying the cool breeze blowing through the truck trying to cool her body temperature. She was still heated from the boxing match with Dyson which of course she had won. It was a good distraction and had her pumped for their trip but inevitably Bo was once again taking up space in her mind. She couldn't count how many times throughout the day she had thought about her. Her hope had been that being with her would at least relieve some of the obsession but it felt like it had only stoked the flames. Then having Bo see her before the journey was like giving ocean water to a person dying of thirst.

"Focus, focus, focus. Think of whiskey and battlefields," Tamsin mumbled to herself.

The Valkyrie hopped out of the truck and searched the field for Kara. She spotted her friend pacing back and forth smoking a cigarette a few yards away.

"Wow, you've taken up smoking? Things really have changed over 200 years," Tamsin said as she walked towards her.

"I still take care of myself, for the most part. But a girl's gotta have her vices," Kara said leaning in to kiss Tamsin's cheek. "So is it just going to be you then?"

"No, I asked a friend of mine to come just in case. I don't want you to have to get in the middle of anything should there be a fight. You're doing enough just by taking us."

"Do you really think I'm going to stand by and let you fight without me?" Kara said putting out the cigarette.

The two Valkyries looked at each other. "Nah," they said in unison, laughing.

They talked some about changes taking place in Valhalla and what Tamsin had been up to. Then they stood there for a bit watching the sun set.

Kara eventually turned to Tamsin, "So, were you able to use the knife to figure things out with His daughter?"

Tamsin hesitated in her response. "No, I haven't used it yet."

"Why not? It's a perfect tool to figure out someone's true intentions. You could be doing all of this for someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Trust me, she deserves it," Tamsin said trying to hide the blush she could feel rising up her neck.

Kara gave her a questioning look then realization came over her face. "Wait a second; this daughter isn't just a friend is she?" Kara said, a smile forming. "Oh my goodness, I didn't think I'd live to see the day you went all soft for someone. Even with Mikhail you were..."

"I don't want to talk about him," Tamsin said cutting her off.

"Right, I'm sorry. That was stupid to mention to him," Kara said putting her hand on Tamsin's arm. "But I am happy for you. It is every Valkyrie's dream to find a worthy warrior that wasn't chosen for her. Are you going to be her shield maiden?"

"I ….." Tamsin cut herself off when she saw Dyson's car pulling up.

He stopped beside Tamsin's truck. She was surprised to see Hale exiting the truck with him. Dyson grinned at her confused expression.

"What? I thought three was better than two, and if there some sort of weight limits for this thing its fine. He's a little guy," Dyson said with a smirk. Hale socked him in the arm and walked up to Kara.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hale," he said shaking her hand.

"I'm Kara. Hale? What an intriguing name, you know one of its meanings is to compel. I take it you have some powers of persuasion?"

"Yeah, I think there are plenty of ladies who would agree with you on that," Hale said with a grin.

"Really?" Tamsin said folding her arms.

"What, I was just answering a question. And those ladies I mention were way before Kenzi, way before," Hale said gesturing behind himself with his hands.

Dyson pushed him out of the way," Hi, I'm Dyson. Does my name mean anything of interest?" he said kissing Kara's hand.

Kara eyed him and smirked," No, although as I understand it there is a very popular brand of vacuum cleaners with that same name."

Hale and Tamsin both attempted to hide their laughter as Dyson pulled back, a perplexed look on his face.

"Alright, so everyone's here. You two, I have something that you're going to need to take before we leave," Kara said pulling out what looked like two mushrooms.

"Isn't this an enoki mushroom?" Dyson said taking one and turning it over in his hand.

He noticed Tamsin and Hale looking at him questioningly.

"What, just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean I don't know stuff. These are usually used in salads or sandwiches right?" Dyson said looking up at Kara.

"You are correct. But these are from Valhalla so their properties are quite different. You two will eat these and they will make it appear as if you have died. All vital signs will cease to function."

"Say what now?" Hale remarked.

"In order for any man to be transported to Valhalla he must be either a dead warrior, a God or extended a special invitation by someone who resides there. Unfortunately we couldn't make you deities and no one can know you are going so there goes the invite, this is the next best thing," Tamsin said smiling.

"Really? So you're basically going to kill us. May I ask how we will be revived?" Dyson said a skeptical look on his face.

"With this," Kara said lifting a dark brown vial. "It contains liquid from what you would know as a morel mushroom. Has the opposite effect and will bring you back to life."

"Okay, are you sure this isn't some elaborate plot to kill you so there is less competition for Bo?" Hale said eyeing Tamsin.

"Oh come on guys, don't be such wusses. What's a little death and resurrection to two big strong men such as yourselves," Tamsin said going in between the two and putting her arms around them.

"You so owe me bro," Hale said as he ate the mushroom. Dyson followed suit and within seconds of each other the two men fell to the ground.

"Aww, look at them all passed out. Reminds me of an after work bender we had together some months ago," Tamsin said bending down to situate  
their bodies.

"I'm happy for you my friend," Kara said to Tamsin as she got back  
up.

"Happy about what?"

"About you finding a new family. I can tell by your rapport that you are close to these men and I am sure a few others. It brings my heart joy to know you are no longer alone," Kara said as she wrapped Tamsin in a hug.

"Me too," Tamsin said hugging her.

"Okay, are you ready?" Kara said stepping back as she took Tamsin's hands into hers.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Tamsin said closing her eyes.


	12. The Truth

Within seconds the four of them were in Valhalla. Tamsin hurried and grabbed the vial Kara had, placing the liquid on the lips of Dyson and Hale. It took a minute but the two of them sputtered awake and shielded their eyes instantly.

"Damn, can someone turn off the floodlights?" Hale said as he got up.

"Why is it so bright here?" Dyson said as he shifted into a sitting position.

"It's just right. Earth is too dull if you ask me," Tamsin said admiring the bright sky.

The field Kara zapped them into was alive with beautiful flowers of every hue. The grass was a bright healthy green and the trees were majestic and loomed large over them.

"Even the smell is the same. That freshness, as if a lawn has just been mowed. Wow, I didn't realize how much I missed this place until now," Tamsin said circling as she tried to take in everything.

"It hasn't been the same since you've been gone but yeah it's still pretty awesome," Kara said as she took Tamsin's hand. "Come on, we don't have much time before the other Valkyrie's awaken."

Dyson and Hale followed as Kara and Tamsin walked towards a small cottage nestled among the trees.

"So who is this we're going to see?" Hale asked.

"Her name is Brunhilde. She is one of Odin's main advisors. She helps train Valkyrie's but also keeps a close eye on us. She is a seer but she doesn't predict the future as much as she observes it," Tamsin said pushing aside some brush.

"What's the difference? Asked Dyson.

"Well events are fluid and can change for many reasons. Think of it as many different colored threads leading to various alternate endings. She can see all of these threads or possibilities but the choices we make decide what actually happens. Nothing is set in stone."

"She can also see the past and present which makes it alot harder to sneak around," Kara said giving Tamsin a knowing glance.

"I remember. But she never used her knowledge against us. It was always to guide us and try to make us better Valkyries," Tamsin said, her voice taking on a nostalgic tone.

"Oh really, and here I always thought you resented me," a woman's voice said from behind them.

The group all jumped as they turned around but then Kara and Tamsin smiled so the two guys relaxed.

"My child you have returned as I always knew you would," Brunhilde said holding out her arms.

Tamsin embraced the woman, reveling in the warmth of the hug and her presence.

"Of course you knew," Tamsin said as she stepped back,

Brunhilde was just as she remembered. At almost six feet tall she struck an imposing figure. Her blonde hair was almost white in its brightness and her eyes were an ice blue. The only other person Tamsin had met with such piercing eyes was Kenzi. She also had a very stocky build and had been known to battle more than her share of men, often besting them. As a young Valkyrie while most others yearned to be like Ein or Trima, two Valkyrie elders, Tamsin had always wanted the fortitude and strength of Brunhilde.

"So, shall we go inside?" Brunhilde said after introductions were made with Dyson and Hale.

They all entered the cottage that while small on the outside was quite large inside.

"Should we keep watch at the windows?" Hale asked as he peeked around a curtain.

"Might be a good idea. I don't normally have visitors this early but one never knows," Brunhilde said with a sparkle in her eye.

"But you would, of anyone I suppose," Hale said sheepishly, backing away from the window.

Brunhilde removed her jacket and walked over to a table. She lifted up a medium sized crystal and placed it on the floor. She asked everyone to pull up chairs and closed her eyes in concentration.

"I'm curious. Why did we have to come to Valhalla to find out what's going on with you?" Dyson said to Tamsin in a whisper.

"Because a regular seer cannot divine or see the life of a Valkyrie. This can only be done by another of our kind," Tamsin replied.

She was going to say more but she noticed the crystal starting to shake. Suddenly Brunhilde opened her eyes and an image was projected from the crystal. It showed them in the room.

"So my child, what do you want to know?" Brunhilde said closing her eyes once again.

"I was in an accident several months ago. I need to know what happened directly after. Everything from that time is unclear in my mind."

Brunhilde smiled but it was one of sadness, "Someone has gone to great lengths to make sure you did not remember. What about you wolf, do you have any memories?"

Dyson shifted in his seat, "No, only vague things like being rehabilitated."

Brunhilde nodded as if she expected that answer then opened her eyes again staring at Tamsin," Look and see what was and what may be." She gestured for Tamsin to step forward.

The Valkyrie rose from her seat and stepped into the image the crystal was projecting. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was in a hospital. She looked down at herself and realized she was inside of Brunhilde's projection. She was laying on a hospital bed attached to an IV drip. Her eyes scanned the room and she was startled to see Bo standing in a corner pushing the door closed. She crept over to Tamsin and stepped forward to give her a kiss. It was obvious that while the Valkyrie was aware of her surroundings, Bo couldn't tell she was awake. She saw the chi the succubus was attempting to pass into her body but it kept floating away from Tamsin's mouth.

"Damn it," Bo said standing up.

A figure appeared in the room coming from the same corner Bo had been in. It was Odin and Tamsin stilled herself even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"My child, her injuries are quite severe. And with her at the end of her life cycle it will be that much harder for her to heal."

"Father, why can't I give her chi. I tried once before and the same thing happened," Bo said sadly. Tamsin's heart ached at the sorrow in her voice. "What good is this power if I can't use it to save the people I care about?"

Odin stepped up to Bo and placed his hand on her shoulder," You will learn soon enough, your powers will know no bounds. In this case, the girl has reached the end of her life cycle and giving her chi is like extending her life. It goes against the universal plan for a Valkyrie therefore you cannot do it. But there is a caveat in this situation."

"What? I'll do anything," Bo said, her voice filled with joy at the thought.

"Your blood is very powerful because of your grandfather but it takes on different properties due to your succubus side. In this case you can actually give the Valkyrie some of your strength by transfusing your blood into her and thereby be granted the ability to share chi."

"But what if I give her my blood...I don't want to hurt her," Bo said.

Tamsin could feel she was being pulled out of the projection as she was only able to catch pieces of the conversation.

"...ultimately you will save her," Odin said.

Tamsin closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was back inside of the room. She looked at her friends and while Kara looked confused, Hale and Dyson both had shocked expressions.

"Brunhilde, why couldn't I see everything that occurred?"

"Whatever Odin did to block the memory also affected how I see it. Seems to me he was determined for you to remain ignorant about what took place," Brunhilde said, her voice sounding concerned.

"There is obviously more to this than it seems. Why do you two have those looks on your faces?" Tamsin said nervously.

The two men looked at each other and Hale indicated that Dyson should talk.

"Tamsin, Trick is the Blood King."

"What? That would make him one of the most powerful fae alive. Nobody thought it important to share that?"

"Wasn't ours to share, "Hale said quietly.

"That's not what's really important here. The fact that Bo infused her blood inside of you is," Dyson said motioning for Tamsin to sit down. "A couple of years ago during sex Bo accidentally got blood on some scratches of the guy she was fooling around with. He became obsessed with her and almost married her. In essence, Bo's blood can enthrall people."

"You mean she can control them?"

"It's something like that. Control, entice, and make the person feel like there is no one else they would rather have. Do whatever the enthraller asks," Dyson said sitting back.

"So the two would feel connected, mentally and physically?"

Brunhilde spoke up, "Yes, the two would feel a strong connection. Could communicate unconsciously, even in dreams."

Tamsin turned at the mention of dreams and felt herself go cold.

"And Bo knew this?" Tamsin said turning back to Dyson. He shook his head yes. "Brunhilde, Odin had to know what would happen. Why would he want her to do this, what could he gain from it?"

"My child, He is a very powerful man. I can only assume this is part of something much greater."

"I know Odin has a shield against you being able to see things as it pertains to him, but could you see something that has happened to Bo?"

Brunhilde tilted her head in thought, "Perhaps, give me a moment." The elder Valkyrie walked over to a cabinet and began rifling through her things. She found what she was looking for and placed it beside the original crystal. Once again she closed her eyes and this time an image was projected from both crystals.

Everyone leaned in to see what they were looking at. It was Bo lying down on what looked like a stone pillar. She was dressed in what Tamsin recognized as the robes of the royal court. Her hair was spread like a halo above her and her eyes were closed. A man stood at the top of the pillar, his hand massaging her temple. The succubus was writhing on the pillar but not in pleasure, the pain was evident on her face. Tamsin could hear Dyson growling in anger beside her.

Something about the man looked familiar so Tamsin moved in closer to the projection and gasped. She recognized the man standing over Bo. He lifted his face as if looking above the succubus's body and stared right at the Valkyrie. His bright green eyes seared into her causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Brunhilde, what is Danelius doing alive let alone with Bo?" Tamsin said walking to the woman and kneeling in front of her. "He shouldn't even be in this realm."

The elder stared down at Tamsin and sighed, "He was forgiven for his trespasses and allowed back into His court..."

"Why? What he did with his power is unforgivable."

"It is not our place to question Him Tamsin."

"Then whose place is it? I always thought you strong but this..."Tamsin said as she stood up and pointed to the dissipating image. "Someone needs to challenge Odin; it's obvious He's gone mad."

"And who will do this? You child? She who has been cast out because she was foolhardy and did not know her place?" Brunhilde rose from her chair and towered over the young Valkyrie.

"Sister come, lest you say something in anger you cannot take back," Kara said grabbing Tamsin's arm.

Tamsin pulled her arm back and stood her ground before the elder Valkyrie.

"You're right, I was foolhardy and young but at least I made a choice that was not dictated by another. If Odin is attempting what I think and plans on using Bo I won't rest until this world has gone up in flames."

She waited for Brunhilde to strike out at her for her insolence; instead she pulled Tamsin in for a hug. "Oh my temptuous girl, may the fire in your spirit never die. And if anyone can save His daughter, I believe it is you," she said releasing her.

"Brunhilde, is there any way to know what's going to happen?" Tamsin said hoping for anything to go on.

Brunhilde held her face in her hands, "When it comes to Him, impossible. But I know this; your life and your death are tied up in this woman. Tread carefully my love."

Tamsin nodded her head. She hugged Brunhilde again and promised to be safe. The group went back outside, once again blinded by the brightness. Kara pulled Tamsin back before they went ahead.

"Are you going to be okay? This sounds like something really serious. From what I can tell He may have been using this as a punishment."

"Instead of killing me, he wanted to make me his daughter's slave. Gotta love the ingenuity," Tamsin said bitterly.

"We still don't know her role in this, it seems she was trying to protect you," Kara said trying to be reassuring.

"And if she really knew me she would know I'd rather die than be enslaved...again," Tamsin said, angered by the weakness in her voice.

Kara grabbed ahold of Tamsin's arms, "Sister, if you really love this woman and want to keep her safe you must tell her who you really are. There can be no secrets because as we've seen there is no limit to what he will do to ensure whatever his future plans are."

"But what if telling her changes how she sees me?" Tamsin asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Then she doesn't deserve you. But from what you've told me I don't think she will judge you as harshly as you have judged yourself," Kara said pulling her into a hug.

Eventually breaking their embrace, Tamsin gathered herself and they rejoined Hale and Dyson to leave Valhalla. As they prepared to return to earth, all that echoed in the Valkyrie's mind were Brunhilde's last words,  _Your life and your death are tangled up in this woman. Tread carefully my love..._


	13. Battle of the Valkyries

Tamsin and Kara waited as Dyson and Hale were revived with the special serum. Tamsin could sense her friend wanted to continue their conversation about what she was going to do but the Valkyrie felt drained. As someone who was bred not to feel she was experiencing so many emotions at once she felt on the verge of shutting down. So she chose to remain quiet and not answer Kara's inquiring glances.

"That did not get any less weird the second time around," Hale said as he got up.

"When we get to the Dal, drinks are on me," Dyson said slapping Hale's arm.

"Oh, I know," Hale said slapping him back.

Tamsin smiled at the pair, "Thanks you two. Glad we didn't actually need the muscle but it was appreciated."

"Not a problem. You're one of us now, despite your less than... savory origins," Hale said referring she assumed to her dark fae affiliation.

_That might change,_ Tamsin thought but then dismissed it. She was going to listen to Kara and give her new friends a chance to decide her place in their lives once they knew the truth.

"So sister, looks like this is goodbye. Promise me you won't hide from me anymore?" Kara said forcing Tamsin to look her in the eye.

"You know me K, I don't make promises I only break em," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. But we still have that chess game to finish we started 2oo hundred years ago. That board hasn't been moved since. As I recall I was winning," Kara said as she turned to leave.

"You are such a liar, I..." Tamsin stopped mid-sentence when she saw two figures walking towards them from a distance. "Holy shit. Hale, Dyson do me a favor and go back to the car."

"Why?" Dyson asked as he turned to look in the same direction as Tamsin.

"Just trust me. Get to your car and cover your ears, now," Tamsin yelled.

The two men ran towards the car and kneeled behind it while covering their ears. Kara looked at Tamsin and grinned.

"Looks like we get to kick some ass after all," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

In the distance Tamsin's two least favorite Valkyrie sisters, Roma and Herja stopped and proceeded to let loose the Valkyrie war cry. It was only ever used during battle because the impact was so great. A gust of wind flew in the direction of Tamsin and Kara and momentarily blinded them as grass and dirt flew into their faces. Tamsin was just happy she had gotten Hale and Dyson out of the way because the cry had the ability to temporarily cause deafness in anyone other than a Valkyrie. She had used it many times to help the cause of warriors she fought beside to great effect.

"No those bitches did not just use the cry on us," Kara yelled out.

"Sure did, but I have something for em," Tamsin yelled back pulling out her gun.

Though the gusts of wind were causing some unsteadiness she could still sense where the two women were. Along with the gift of stillness that all Valkyrie's learned, Tamsin had always been the best shot among her peers. She had an uncanny ability to sense where a target was even if she couldn't see it.

The Valkyrie steadied herself, closed her eyes and ignored everything around her as she raised her gun up. It felt like time stood still for a moment and she angled the gun slowly to her right. She stopped after a few inches and smiled," Got ya," she said as she fired.

Tamsin grinned when the wind stopped and she heard who she believed to be Herja yell out  _Shit._

"Now how about you bitches come over here and really fight us," Tamsin said putting her gun back into its holster.

She glanced over at Kara and nodded. Her friend pulled out what looked like a leather baton but when she jerked it, two blades appeared on either end. Tamsin pulled out the blade of perception and grinned. Besides being used for finding out the truth it was also capable of causing cuts that would never stop bleeding if used against an enemy, essentially causing the person to bleed to death. A nasty piece of work which is why she rarely used it and feared for it being stolen.

Roma and Herja finally made it over to the other two Valkyries, weapons drawn as well. Tamsin wanted to laugh as Herja wiped the blood leaking down her cheek from where the bullet of Tamsin's gun had grazed her.

"You're a foolish woman Tamsin and messing with forces you could never hope to conquer. You were better off becoming the lap dog of the succubus, at least then you would have had a place in his kingdom," Herja said. "Oh and by the way, you missed."

Tamsin laughed out loud," Stupid bitch I did that on purpose. When I kill you I want it to be up close so I can look into your eyes as you die."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Roma said running towards her.

Tamsin let the younger Valkyrie run to her and when she was close enough she hip checked her onto the ground. Roma looked up surprised and rolled out of the way as Tamsin swung towards her with her blade. She saw Kara out of the corner of her eye swinging her baton and ripping into Herja's clothes. Tamsin shook her head and lunged towards Roma. The two younger Valkyrie's were headstrong and careless, not the best choices for assassinating someone with her experience. But as they fought, Tamsin wondered if they weren't meant to kill but provide a warning for her.

Roma managed to kick out and knock the blade out of Tamsin's hand. She grabbed the girl's foot and twisted it causing her to flip over. When she fell to the ground Tamsin quickly moved towards her and kicked her in the abdomen. She was sure she felt a rib crack but that didn't stop her from kicking out again. Roma screamed out in agony and attempted to catch Tamsin's foot to stop her but was met with a boot to the face. Tamsin turned to see if Kara needed help but just as she looked her friend speared Herja in the heart, at which point the younger Valkyrie disappeared. Distracted Tamsin was shocked when Roma tackled her to the ground. The young woman began wailing on her, punching at her face. Tamsin held her off as best she could but the girl was strong and the punches were beginning to wear her down.

Tamsin used all of her strength to push her head forward and head butt Roma. Dazed, Roma stopped hitting and gave Tamsin the opportunity to use her Valkyrie powers. She shoved as much doubt and uncertainty as she could in Roma's direction. The younger Valkyrie backed off of her and began moving away.

"Oh, God, what have I done? This is wrong," she cried out, a bewildered look on her face.

Tamsin took the opportunity to grab her blade from the ground and jumped on top of Roma. Roles reversed, the blond Valkyrie leaned forward as she held the blade to the young woman's throat.

"Who sent you?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"Who do you think?" Roma spit out. "Oh wait, maybe it isn't who you think," she said laughing as she spit up blood.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were always such a fucking know it all Tamsin but you could never see what was right in front of your face. It's what happened with Mikhail and it's what's happening now," Roma said spitting the blood in her mouth at Tamsin.

"Fuck you," Tamsin yelled raising her blade.

"Wait," Kara yelled grabbing Tamsin's hand. "Sister, no matter what you feel towards her, we were raised together as family. No one was above the loyalty between us. Please, if you know something help us," Kara said to Roma.

Roma blinked back the tears sliding down her face, "For you, okay," she said coughing up more blood. "Ask her about the ritual of Vor."

"Ask who?" Tamsin said lowering her knife.

"You know who," Roma said grabbing Tamsin's hand and sinking the blade into her chest.

She disappeared and Tamsin sat still staring at the spot where she had been. She moved her hand up to her chest as she felt her heart constrict.  _Bo,_  she thought to herself.

As Tamsin got up from the ground, Hale and Dyson emerged from behind their car and began clapping.

"Bravo ladies, that was quite a show," Hale said grinning.

"Now that was a girl fight," Dyson said as he patted his partner on the back.

"Glad you two were entertained," Tamsin said wiping off her blade.

"I just have one question, where do they go when they poof like that?" Dyson asked.

"Back to Valhalla to be reborn. Immortality is a very useful perk of being a Valkyrie," Kara said putting her baton away.

"On a serious note guys, we need to get everybody together at the Dal," Tamsin said. "Give them a call while I say goodbye to Kara."

The two guys said their goodbyes to the red head and went about making calls. Tamsin walked arm in arm with her friend a bit further into the field.

"So, the shit has officially hit the fan I guess," Tamsin said trying to keep her voice light.

"I believe so. But the question is, what are you going to do?" Kara said as they stopped.

"Whatever I can. I have people who are depending on me now. It's not what I thought I wanted but instead of making me weak I feel like it's made me stronger," Tamsin said with a smile.

"Well that is a beautiful thing to hear," Kara said kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you sister. And you will hear from me again," Tamsin said as she backed away.

"I love you too, always," Kara said as she held her hand over her heart and vanished in a white light.

* * *

"Okay, so why can you say Odin's name but the other Valkyrie's can't?" Dyson asked.

Tamsin threw back her drink and looked at her partner. They had been at the Dal for the past hour waiting for everyone to arrive and he had been asking questions nonstop. It was annoying, adorable, but really annoying.

"Because I'm not an active Valkyrie my ties to Asgard don't exist which is why I told you I can't travel to Valhalla on my own. Same thing with saying Odin's name. Only those actively under his control will invoke him if his name is said," Tamsin replied signaling to Trick for another drink.

"So what does a Valkyrie have to do to get demoted?" Hale said coming to sit beside them.

Tamsin sighed, "It is a long story that is best shared when everyone is around to hear it."

"Hear what?" Bo said as she saddled up next them pulling Kenzi along.

"What I want to know is why I was stopped from watching my Friday the 13th marathon to come down here? I was up to number 10 when Jason is in space. I mean come on, a machete wielding murderer in space, its genius," Kenzi said kissing Hale.

"Well, if I promise we'll watch the rest at my place would that make you feel better?" Hale asked squeezing her to him.

"Maybe, but we don't really watch too much TV when we're at your place," Kenzi said with a wink.

"Eww, TMI people," Lauren said as she came in and placed her bag on the counter.

"Please, that's nothing. I live with the queen of TMI," Kenzi said nodding her head in Bo's direction.

"Hey," Bo said as she hugged Tamsin from behind.

The Valkyrie couldn't help but smile as a look of surprise appeared on everyone's faces except for Dyson.

"Hey yourself," Tamsin said leaning into her.

"Okay, so everyone's here. Just let me close up and you all can sit over there," Trick said nodding at a large table in the corner.

As everyone made their way to the table Tamsin turned and grabbed a hold of Bo. The succubus grinned and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Glad to see you back in one piece but then again I never expected anything else, "Bo said as she moved to walk to the table.

Tamsin held onto her and pulled her back and into a hug. Bo hugged her tight.

"What's wrong baby?" Bo said concern in her voice.

"Nothing, I just want to remember this moment," Tamsin said fighting back tears.

"Why?" Bo said moving back and looking into her eyes.

"Because after this, nothing is ever going to be the same."


	14. A Valkyrie's Story

_T_ _amsin looked around the table at everyone sitting with her. They were chatting and making jokes as usual. The Morrigan's derogatory term for them was the "happy sunshine gang" and it wasn't hard to see why. Even in the midst of what could turn out to be the hardest battle of their lives they still managed to smile and enjoy each other's company. At first it angered her and made her feel uncomfortable but now the Valkyrie wasn't sure she could live without it. Even in her misery she had found solace among this group. Her drinking hadn't just been about Bo, but all of them. The thought of betraying the first people she considered true friends in centuries had been eating her alive. Then to have Bo come out of nowhere and steal her heart was like the final blow. Now as she sat there watching them, Bo gripping her hand under the table, she knew it was time._

_She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and they quieted down, looking to her with expectant eyes. Then her story began..._

* * *

My mother told me when I was born she knew I would grow up to be a Valkyrie. Even in the womb I was always moving about and giving her heart burn. She took it as a sign that I would be strong and willful and she was right. We lived in a small one room cabin in the woods of Norway, making a living through our farm and my mother's seamstress work during the winters. It wasn't much but it was clean, safe and ours. I was an only child so as I grew, I helped my mother with everything. She was young when she had me, only 15 but back then people didn't have extended lives so often they struck out on their own in their early teens. As I got older the closeness in age made us akin to friends, like best friends I guess you could say.

I never knew my father and my mother wouldn't speak of him. I often heard whispers among some of the towns folk that he was a mysterious figure who appeared one night and never returned, there was even talk that he was some sort of god. It wasn't unusual for their kind to visit earth and have relations with the women, sometimes consensual often by force. I tried talking to my mother about it but she would never answer me when I brought it up so eventually I stopped asking. Didn't matter anyway, she was my mother and my father and I was fine with that.

When I turned sixteen a local boy named Anskar asked my mother for my hand in marriage. She agreed to it despite my protest because he came from a good family and she no longer thought I should be a Valkyrie. She was the orphan of a family of warriors and was hoping to change my fate. Only virgins are permitted to be Valkyries. Once you become one you may do as you wish but they require the purity of one who has not known a man. So my mother knew if I was married and laid with my husband there would be no way I could become one of Odin's maidens. She wanted more to my life than battles and death and had I been older I would have understood that. Instead I was resentful and felt like she was trying to control me so the night before I was to wed I ran away .

I made my way across the country side to a great field that would be known in English as the place where the sun constantly shines. There was a special tree there that the sunlight always directly hit and it was there that one could be transported to Valhalla but only during this special ceremony since humans could not get there on their own. The ceremony was happening the very day I was supposed to be getting married, I took it as a sign. I was so excited and never thought twice about my decision not even years later when I learned that my mother had died not long after I left. The towns people whispered about that too and said she didn't die of illness but from a broken heart.

Once I reached Valhalla I was in training for five years being conditioned and this was before even receiving any of the perks like immortality. This is used as a way to weed out the weak and unworthy. Well I was neither and I made it to my five year mark with flying colors. The ceremony they have is in the garden of the goddess Ioun. She grants you an apple from her tree which is what gives us our immortality and also our strength. Despite the immortality we are given Valkyries are originally human so we must go through a life cycle, albeit an extended one. So every five hundred years our bodies eventually give out and we must be "reborn". This allows us to come back renewed, all the abuses of the past centuries erased. We retain the memories of the lives we lived but none of the emotional attachment to those memories.

After the immortality ceremony we go through another few years of training to learn how to hone our main ability which is to cast doubt and sway the tide of wars. I took to my job quickly and loved every aspect of it. Wherever Odin sent me I was ready and did my job well, I was one of his favorites. There is a myth that Valkyries are the daughters of Odin, we are not but he treats us like we are and we look to him like a father. Someone like me who never had that loved him dearly. A man who cared for me and was always quick to offer praise and advice, I soaked it up like a sponge. I never questioned his motives or what he asked of me, I just did what I was told. And for hundreds of years this was fine. Then I met him.

* * *

After 5 rebirths, Odin began trusting me with some of his most promising prospects. Mikhail Kuhne was the leader of a group that lived in a small village in Western Germany. His group had been fighting against a tyrant that lived on the opposite side of where their home was located for many years. Odin didn't normally choose warriors for his kingdom that fought in small and what he considered insignificant wars but something about Mikhail stood out. He took over as captain of the small army upon his father's death and was making inroads in the campaign to end the devastation against his people.

After observing him for some time Odin sent me in to investigate the situation further. It was my job to watch and observe then go back and let him know if Mikhail was worthy of his blessing. The first time I saw him was during a practice scrimmage between some of his men. I watched hidden behind some trees and was hypnotized by what I saw. Mikhail was tall, especially for that time, at least 6 feet. He had a head full of thick black hair and piercing gray eyes. His build was all muscle most likely from years of hard labor. He was strong as evidenced by the men he was flinging around as they playfully attempted to subdue him. I watched him for days, his interactions with his men and the people in his village. He was kind but stern, loving yet hard when he needed to be. It was obvious the people around him adored as well as respected him.

When it came time to report back to Odin I knew I was enamored with this man and desperately wanted to be his Valkyrie. It took everything in me to hide my feelings from Him because I knew the consequences. Valkyries are trained to be unfeeling and show no emotion. We are not meant to develop attachments outside of our sisters, elders and Odin. So I hid what was in my heart and convinced Odin that in fact Mikhail would make a great warrior for him one day and I was sent back.

I've heard that it is possible to know when you meet the person you are meant to be with and I believe it is true. I had a feeling my destiny and his were intertwined but I just didn't know how. After leaving Odin I went to Mikhail and made my presence known. He was grateful for the aid and together we destroyed the tyrant that had long held his people down. His army increased tenfold and he became the leader of his entire region. We gradually fell in love and while all of the women in his village longed to become his wife he only had eyes for me. But a warrior and Valkyrie cannot be man and wife so I made the ultimate sacrifice and became his shield maiden so that we could be together. Odin forbid it warning me that he saw something in Mikhail that no longer made him worthy for a place in Valhalla. In fact he had told me this shortly after I began working with him. But I couldn't see anything except the good man I knew Mikhail to be so I disobeyed Odin. He was not pleased but there was nothing he could do.

Once a Valkyrie is tied to a human that warrior is granted with a longer life and strength beyond anything a human could hope for. I was just happy we would have more time together. In the beginning we were fine, Mikhail continued to rule his people with a firm but kind hand and we were good. I was unable to have children but Mikhail didn't care, he said as long as we had each other that was enough. But it was a lie, all of it.

After 20 years I could see changes start to slowly creep into Mikhail's behavior. The kindness he was well known for started to shed and he became better known for his cruelty to anyone who crossed him. The territories he held were no longer enough and he started sending his army farther out to take over neighboring lands. I advised him against being greedy but he felt like as long as he had me no one could stop him. It was true, my abilities in battle were supernatural despite me no longer being an active Valkyrie. Invoking status as shield maiden allowed me to retain my abilities even though I was not directly linked to Odin. It is said this clause was implemented by Freya, the goddess of love and fertility but also the one who shares the souls of soldiers gathered by Valkyries with Odin. She believed that everyone, even Valkyries, were deserving of love and happiness so she felt if a Valkyrie found someone worthy it was their right to choose their love or their duty.

Mikhail began to drink and I found myself becoming fearful of him. He never laid a hand on me but his anger could cause him to be so hateful towards me that his words might as well have been fists. But no matter how horrid he was I stuck by him. A Valkyrie's love runs deep and wide which is why becoming a shield maiden is so serious. You bind yourself to someone else and there is no way to break it. You would die with that person's hands around your throat choking the life out of you and still the love would never end. A cruel addendum by Odin to make any Valkyrie rethink making the choice.

I believed that Mikhail was still a good man deep down. So when children started appearing in the village that bore his likeness, I ignored it. When screams of agony could be heard coming from the distance in an area I was told he used as a torture chamber, I pretended I didn't hear. When his cruel remarks cut too deep and I thought I was going to break, I took it out on those we battled against. And so we existed like this for many years. I say exist because one cannot live in such a miserable environment. You merely go on because it is the only thing you can do.

Our final fight was after the raid of the last village he hadn't yet conquered. I was trying to convince him to allow the leader and his family to live. They were kind people who had easily surrendered to Mikhail's might. But he no longer had need for kindness or goodwill to get what he wanted so instead he wished to incite fear and respect by killing them in the public square. I refused to participate in the act and he looked at me with utter disgust and rage then proceeded to hit me across the face. As I wiped the blood from my mouth and looked into his eyes I knew then that he did not love me, perhaps never had. I was just a means to an end like everything he had been doing over the years.

That night I made my way to a temple dedicated to Odin and prayed to him so that he would come to me. He did and I begged his forgiveness for not doing as he asked. He told me that the only way to break the bond between Mikhail and I was to kill him thereby severing the love tie. I reluctantly agreed and made my way back home. Music was being played and everyone was partying in the village. There were fires burning in the square and I could see the bodies of the family he had put up on stakes that were burning too. I felt ill as I bypassed them, pushing the drunken revelers out of my way. As I closed in on my home I saw one of the village women leaving my place, fixing her gown as she attempted to hide in the shadows. I left her alone, my fury affixed to one target.

I knew Mikhail was paranoid so I had to figure out a way to get him when he was most vulnerable. I found him in the kitchen half clothed and throwing back mead. I offered to draw him a bath and though he looked suspicious he agreed to it. I bathed him and fed him more drink as he assailed me with stories I had heard a million times of his youth. Then we retired to bed and even though it turned my stomach that he had been with someone earlier I made love to him knowing that he would be most relaxed after. As he laid snoring beside me I found the dagger I kept hidden and strapped underneath our bed and crept to his side of the bed. During sleep was probably the only time her ever looked at peace anymore. As I raised my arms his eyes snapped open, illuminated by the moonlight. For a moment he looked like the man I had fallen in love with and I hesitated but then he sneered at me. And I knew then he believed I could never do it, he was counting on my love to keep me bound to him, possibly forever. I knew I couldn't let him live. I plunged the dagger deep into his chest and watched as blood spilled from his mouth. It looked like black mud in the light of the moon. I backed away from his body and suddenly felt someone behind me. I knew who it was without looking. Odin enfolded me in his arms and took me back to Valhalla.

* * *

I wasn't back home long before I knew something was different. I thought I would readily be accepted back into the fold but I soon learned that the anger of gods is not something to be trifled with. Odin accepted me back because he had to but he did not have to allow me to continue my Valkyrie duties. So instead I was forced to serve fallen soldiers in the great halls of Valhalla morning, noon and night. Drink, food whatever they wanted. I said nothing and worked hoping to win his favor again. But there was someone who now had Odin's ear and he was not to be trusted. His name was Danielus, a god of the old world he hailed from the realm known as Vanaheim. There are nine worlds in my realm and Vanaheim is home to gods that existed even before Odin and those who rule with him. The only one from this world we ever knew of was Njord, father of Freya, who came with his children after a great war in his land. According to him no one else survived but Danielus appeared one day claiming he was able to use magic to free himself after centuries. Magic and sorcery are the gifts these gods possess and his skill was such that Odin saw him as an asset.

By the time I arrived back, Danielus was head of Odin's council. I didn't care for him but many were in awe of his skills. My dislike was warranted when Danielus convinced Odin to make an example of me so that other Valkyrie would be less likely to make the choice I had. I was imprisoned underneath Valhalla in the rarely used dungeons and only allowed out to serve in the hall. It was a hateful existence that lasted for decades.

I can't say I was surprised when I learned of Danielus's dismissal by Odin. It was discovered that he was using his powers to influence other members of the council and even to win wars against those that Odin wanted to succeed. Danielus wanted to replace Odin as ruler in Asgard so he was banished, where I never knew. He was a dangerous man because he had the ability to not only control thoughts but also manipulate people's minds. He could do something he called harvesting in which he would bring forth a person's true potential. It is said that human's only use 20% of their brain power but this is also true of those with supernatural abilities. There is always more we are capable of and he is able to unlock that potential and make it a reality. It's a gift and a curse depending on what is being brought forth.

After his dismissal from Odin's court I sought an audience with Odin hoping to find him more pleasant in the absence of Danielus's evil presence. I was wrong, my imprisonment and enslavement weren't enough of a punishment for him so he sent me to earth. He felt if I spent time down here I would learn how good I really had it and truly regret what I had done. He knew that my rebirth would be coming up soon and I think he wanted me to live out the end of my life in the cruelest way possible. Up until recently he was right. I've been alone, angry and miserable for much longer than I can remember being happy in this lifetime. But now I realize it was really a gift. I've rediscovered myself more here than I ever could have at home.

* * *

Tamsin finally stopped speaking and looked around the table. Everyone was staring at her with the same shocked expressions on their faces. Kenzi was the first to speak.

"Girl you are over 2,000 years old? Someone, please give this woman a drink pronto."

The comment broke the tension and Tamsin could feel everyone visibly relax. Trick got up and went to the bar. Bo squeezed Tamsin's hand, she had yet to let it go.

"Are you ok?" Bo said looking concerned.

"I've never shared that story. No one knows it except other Valkyries and I'm pretty sure it's used as a cautionary tale," Tamsin said looking down.

"You're no one's cautionary tale, you're a big bad Valkyrie," Bo said grinning and lifting her chin. "My big bad Valkyrie."

Tamsin started to talk when the door to the Dal slammed open. A large man entered wearing all black. His face was hidden by some sort of scarf and all that could be seen were his eyes that looked like pools of black. The gang tensed up as Bo, Dyson and Hale all got out from the table and stood ready to fight. The man held his hand out and removed a card from his pocket.

"I am here with an invitation for one Bo Dennis," the man said holding the card out in front of him.

Bo moved forward and took the card from his hand. She flipped it over but looked confused. The man exited the Dal and Bo shouted after him.

"Hey, its blank."

Trick walked over and took hold of the card, "It was probably done with a special ink so it could only be seen by the recipient. Wait right here, I have just the thing to view it."

Trick made his way downstairs and Bo walked back over to the table.

"Well that was weird," she said plopping back down into her chair.

"I must admit Tams, I was wrong. Your story was way better than Friday the 13th," Kenzi said with a grin.

"I do have a question though," Lauren said.

"Just one?" Hale said with a laugh.

"If you had completed your mission and brought Bo in he would have accepted you back, but why employ you for the task if he was able to take her without you?"

"I think it was a test, one that I failed miserably," Tamsin said with a bitter laugh. "He wanted to see if I had finally been broken, willing to do whatever he asked without question. Looks like I'm way more stubborn than he anticipated."

"Okay, here is the liquid," Trick said bring a vial to the table. "Bo, I just need you to nick your finger and drop some blood inside of this."

He handed her a knife and Bo proceeded to do as he asked.

"Why do you have to use my blood?" she asked sticking the cut finger into her mouth.

"It's the only way the ink will become visible. This is a very ancient magic tool used to ensure a message will not be read by anyone but the recipient."

"Hmm, who knew that something could be both gross and cool at the same time," Kenzi said leaning over to watch as Trick poured the liquid on the letter.

Dyson got up and signaled to Tamsin to walk with him. She followed him to the side of the bar.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine partner, great actually. I was expecting way more disgust from you guys," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Listen, we know you're a good person. You did what you had to, we've all been there. What I want to know is when are we going to deal with this blood thing and Bo?"

"Soon, I just need to find out something..."

"Soon is not quick enough. Every minute you have her blood inside of you is one more minute you are close to being fully enthralled. It's not a chance we can take," Dyson said trying to maintain a whisper.

"Hey guys, get over here," Hale yelled out.

"Trust me D, I'm going to handle it. Just let me talk to Bo first," Tamsin said.

"Fine, but this needs to be dealt with," Dyson said as he walked over.

Tamsin followed and saw that the invite was now visible and written in calligraphy.

Bo began reading it out loud, "Bo Dennis, daughter of Odin, you have been invited to attend a masquerade ball in honor of your homecoming. You may bring one guest."

"Wow, a masquerade ball with gods must be really awesome I'm guessing," Kenzi said grabbing the invite from Bo's hand and rereading it.

"Well, I've never been one to turn down a party invite. You up to partying with me?" Bo asked turning to Tamsin.

"Did you not just hear that story I told you? Odin would never let me into Asgard, as your guest or not."

"Baby, it's okay ," Bo said reaching to grab Tamsin's hand. "You'll be safe with me."

Tamsin yanked her hand back, "Why don't you care about the story I just told you, about Mikhail? You cry over road kill beside your house but the woman you are involved with tells you she murdered the love of her life and you don't react? "

"I don't know what you mean, I.."

"You knew about him already didn't you?"

Everyone quieted and looked at the two women as they faced each other. Bo's raised her hand and suddenly everything stopped. The ticking clock above their heads, Kenzi's gum popping, any movement from the gang. Startled Tamsin realized Bo had frozen everything and everyone in the room.

"Another neat little trick I learned. Got a few of them," Bo said stepping back. "They can't hear what I am about to say to you," she said pointing to the group.

"What's happening ?" Tamsin said hearing her voice crack.

"I am becoming something so much more than I was Tamsin and I want you to be with me as it occurs. We could do so much together," Bo said stepping forward and grabbing Tamsin's hands.

"Is that why you shared your blood with me? So that I would be with you?"

"No," Bo said dropping her hands. "I did that to save you. Odin wanted you dead or tortured and the only way I could convince him to leave you alone was to enthrall you. He believed it would be the only way to control you."

"Control me, like a goddamn puppet?" Tamsin said her voice rising.

"No, of course not. I had a feeling it wouldn't change you and I was right. When I came back you seemed different but happy. Your behavior wasn't like Ryan when he was enthralled. I figured your Valkyrie spirit was stronger and maybe you were immune somehow so I didn't say anything."

"And now?"

"Now you're asking too many questions and He knows about it. I tried to stop you from going back to Valhalla, even sent those two Valkyries after you."

"You sent Herja and Roma, the two Valkyries I hate the most to watch me? Then why did they try to kill me?" Tamsin said moving her shirt so Bo could see the bruising underneath.

Bo touched the bruise and sent some of pulses of energy into Tamsin's body. The Valkyrie could feel her senses tingling as she became aroused, then Bo moved her hand away. The bruise was gone.

"They weren't supposed to and I had no idea you hated them. They were who father chose to be my guardians."

"On purpose no doubt," Tamsin said moving back until she hit a bar stool. "How did you do that? Let me guess, another new trick you learned?"

"Danielus isn't as bad as you think. He's taught me so much," Bo said stepping closer to Tamsin. "He can teach you too."

"I want no part of this Bo and you shouldn't either. Nothing good can come from what you're doing."

"I know you're scared that I'll become like Mikhail. But he was weak and human, he couldn't handle the power he gained. I can."

"Pride always comes before the fall Bo."

The succubus closed the distance between them and looked deep into Tamsin's eyes. She leaned in and despite fighting with every fiber in her being the Valkyrie found herself leaning forward and pressing their lips together. It felt soft and loving just like the first time they kissed. By the time Bo began taking her chi Tamsin was in a daze and had no strength to fight her. She could feel herself getting sleepy the more Bo took and as she closed her eyes and drifted into darkness she heard Bo say one last thing.  _Forgive me..._


End file.
